It's Time To Be Happy
by XmDd9097
Summary: Bahagia itu sederhana, bahagia itu.../"diam kau monster kecil"/"ku mohon jangan beritahukan ini pada mereka"/"aku mencintaimu gadis kecil yang manis"/"jangan mendekat!"/ LuMin GS/Hurt/Comfort& Family/ rate M/ Chapter 6/
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah pintu di ketuk dengan sopan dan kemudian muncullah seorang gadis cantik berpipi Chubby dan memberikan senyuman manisnya

"Nona Xiumin" orang itu memanggil Xiumin dengan sopan

"iya, dan tak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan Nona , panggil saja Xiumin, maaf anda siapa?" Xiumin menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya

"aku orang suruhan, kau harus pergi ke korea" orang itu mengatakan dengan nada yang sopan

"korea?" Xiumin teraneh dengan kata- kata orang- orang yang ada di hadapannya

"iya" orang itu menjawab dengan pasti

"memang ada urusan apa aku di korea?" Xiumin menunjukan ekspresi bingungnya

"tapi kau harus ikut dengan kami, kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya disana" orang itu masih menjawab dengan nada yang sopan

"apa kalian tak salah orang?" Xiumin mencoba bertanya lagi " masuklah dulu tuan- tuan bisa berbicara dengan orang tua saya" Xiumin mempersilakan orang- orang itu masuk

Orang- orang itu masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu

"baik, saya akan memanggil kedua orang tua saya dulu" Xiumin menunduk dengan sopan dan naik kelantai dua untuk memanggil kedua orang tuanya

.

.

.

Xiumin turun dan kemudian menuju pergi menuju dapur, membiarkan kedua orang tuanya untuk berbicara dengan orang- orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya

"apakah ini sudah waktunya?"Baba Xiumin bertanya dengan sopan pada orang yang ada di hadapannya

"dua minggu lagi umur Nona Xiumin adalah lima belas tahun, jadi kami harus menjemputnya itu sudah perjanjiannya" orang itu menjawab dengan nada yang sopan

"apakah harus secepat itu?" Mama Xiumin betanya lagi pada orang itu

"itu sudah sesuai dengan perjanjiannya" orang itu kembali manjawab dengan sopan

"kami tau Xiumin memang bukan anak kandung kami tapi apakah harus secepat itu, kami belum sepenuhnya merelakannya" Baba Xiumin berbicara dengan nada yang sedih

"itu sudah sesuai dengan perjanjian Tuan, dan kami sudah merancang bagaimana kepergian Nona Xiumin, dan kami juga sudah menyiapkan skenario kematiannya agar tak ada orang yang curiga" Orang itu masih berbicara dengan nada yang sopan dan dengan senyuman yang sopan juga

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada orang yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka

"apa maksud kalian? Aku bukan anak Baba dan Mama?" Xiumin datang ke ruang tamu dengan tangisan yang sudah menganak sungai di kedua pipnya

"dengarkan kami dulu, nak" Baba Xiumin mecoba mandekati Xiumin

"aku tak mau mendengarkan kalian" Xiumin berlari menuju kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras

"kapan jadwal keberangkatannya?' ayah Xiumin bertanya lagi

"seminggu lagi, dan rencana kematiannya akan dilakukan lima hari lagi" orang itu juga bangkit

"aku akan mengurus Xiumin laksanakan saja rencana kalian, Xiumin pasti akan mengerti" Baba Xiumin berkata sambil menjabat tangan orang- orang yang betamu ke rumahnya

"kami akan melaksakannya sebaik- baiknya, kami juga sudah menyediakan rumah anda yang baru, kalian akan di pindahkan ke jepang, jadi jangan khawatir" orang yang bertamu kemudian pergi

.

.

.

Xiumin menangis dengan keras di kamarnya

"nak, apakah kami boleh masuk?" Mama Xiumin membujuk Xiumin yang masih mengurung diri di kamar

"nak dengarkan dulu penjelasan kami" Baba Xiumin ikut membujuk Xiumin

"nak bukalah pintunya, kami harus melakukan ini, dan kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan kami" Baba Xiumin kembali membujuk Xiumin

Akhirnya Xiumin membuka pintunya dan membiarkan Baba dan Mamanya masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Xiumin

.

.

.

Seperti sebuah roda, kehidupan juga berputar mengikuti alur yang telah di buat Sang Kuasa. Kita hanya tak tahu kita ada pada bagian yang mana pada alur tersebut. Mungkin kita berada di bagian atas, atau mungkin kita sekarang sedang berada di alur bawah yang menyakitkan.

Manusia hidup berdasarkan takdir, walau tak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir akan memainkan perannya, namun manusia akan setia mekukan peran takdir tersebut. Walau tak tahu bagaimana takdirnya akan berakhir, namun manusia akan mengikuti tangisan maunpun tawa yang di buat oleh takdir tersebut.

Dan setiap manusia pasti pernah bertanya pada takdir 'kenapa hidupku seperti ini?' Atau 'kapan aku akan bahagia?' ataupun 'apakah hanya aku yang menderita?', dan bahagia itu sederhana hanya perlu menunggu waktu. Karena jika waktu belum mengijinkan, maka sebesar apapun usaha kita untuk bahagia maka kebahagiaan itu tak akan menghampiri.

Ini merupakan sebuah kisah sederhana seorang gadis kecil yang kehidupannya berubah setelah sebuah kenyataan besar mengahantam kehidupannya yang sederhana dan nyaman. Memulai kehidupannya dengan kepastian dan kasih sayang, namun menjalankan kehidupannya dengan ketidakpastian dan kesepian.

Mari saya akan bukakan sebuah jalan kehidupan seseorang, yang sedang mencari kebahagiaan yang belum diijinkan oleh waktu. Saya akan bukakan mata anda dengan dengan kehidupan berat yang di hadapi seorang gadis kecil yang tak pernah tau bagaimana kerasnya nya kehidupan. Walaupun saya juga tak tau bagaimana akhir dari kehidupan dari gadis ini, namun mari kita sama- sama ikuti bagaimana takdir akan menjalankan perannya terhadap gadis ini.

Jika kalian ingin ikut merasakannya, maka saya undang kalian untuk ikut masuk dalam kehidupan gadis kecil yang polos ini. Saya undang kalian ikut dalam kehidupannya, kalian akan menerima undanganku atau tidak?

.

.

.

 **IT'S TIME TO BE HAPPY**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST : KIM MINSEOK (XIUMIN) (GS) & XI LUHAN**

 **OTHER CAST: KIM JOONMYEON, BYUN BAEKHYUN(GS), HWANG ZITAO(GS), DO KYUNGSOO(GS) dan akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **.**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **GENRE: HURT/COMFORT & FAMILY**

 **.**

 **JUST PROLOG**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Msih punya banyak utang malah bikin FF baru, tapi it's oke lah, ide tiba- tiba muncul, engga juga deng, emang udah ada dari dulu, dari pada lupa mending di tulis dulu

Semoga banyak yang suka, ini beneran LuMin, dan bakalan moment LuMinnya kok, janji. Walau memang bukan di chapter awal

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang gadis cantik berpipi Chubby sedang memandang jauh pemandangan yang ada di luar pesawat yang ia naiki sekarang, walaupun matanya sedikit membengkak karena terus menangis selama beberapa hari ini , namun jika teringat dengan apa yang Mamanya katakan padanya seminggu yang lalu gadis cantik itu sedikit tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _ **#Flashback On**_

Suasana kamar Nampak tenang- tenang saja saat dua orang dewasa itu memasukinya, namun yang terlihat diatas kasur tak sama dengan apa yang terjadi di kamar yang tenang itu, dia atas kasur itu ada anak mereka yang sedang bersembunyi dengan tangisan yang terasa menyakitkan untuk orang yang melihatnya ataupun mendengarkannya.

"dengar Xiumin sayang" Mama Xiumin mulai bebicara dengan anaknya yang bersembunyi di balik selimut

"kenapa hiks.. aku harus mendengar kalian,kalian hiks.. membohongiku selama ini, bagaimana hiks.. aku bisa hidup dengan kebohongan hiks..seperti ini?" Xiumin yang masih berada di balik selimut berbicara dengan tangisannya

"kami bisa menjelaskan semuanya, kau harus mendengarkan kami dulu sayang " kini Baba Xiumin membujuk anaknya untuk mendengarkan perkataannya

"kenapa? Kenapa kalian tak berkata hiks.. jujur sejak dulu, kenapa aku harus hiks.. berselimut kebohongan seperti ini, kenapa kalian hiks.. membuatku menjadi orang bodoh seperti ini, jika aku tau kalau aku hiks… bukan anak kandung kalian maka aku tak akan bersikap hiks… seperti aku yang seperti ini" Xiumin masih menangis namun nada bicaranya sedikit naik dan dengan isakan di sana-sini

"karena kami ingin kau berpikir bahwa kau adalah anak kandung kami, karena kami menganggapmu sebagai anak kandung kami" Baba Xiumin

"tapi itu sama saja kalian membohongiku!" Xiumin masih terus berteriak dengan marah dan dengan tangisan yang masih terus ia keluarkan

"dengarkan kami sayang, kami menyayangimu melebihi siapapun, kami menganggapmu sebagai anak kandung kami karena kami benar- benar menyayangimu nak, kau harus mengerti sayang kami tak pernah mengatakan semuanya karena kami benar- benar menyayangimu" Mama Xiumin berbicara sambil mengelus kepala Xiumin yang masih tersembunyi di balik selimut

"Tapi aku selalu menyusahkan kalian dengan tingkah manjaku, kalian pasti sangat kerepotan, jika aku mengetahui bahwa aku bukan anak kandung kalian pasti aku tak akan bersikap manja seperti itu" Xiumin keluar dari selimutnya dengan mata yang mulai membengkak dan dengan tangisan yang mulai mereda

"tak apa nak, kami suka dengan sikap manjamu, karena saat kau bersikap manja seperti itu kau terlihat sangat manis, dan Baba menyukai sikap manis itu" Baba Xiumin tersenyum dan memandang anaknya dengan tatapan yang meneduhkan

"jika aku bukan anak kandung kalian, lalu aku ini anak siapa dan kenapa aku dititipkan pada kalian?" Xiumin bangun dari posisinya dan mengahadap pada kedua orang tuannya

"dengarkan, kau tau artis yang paling kau sukai itu?" Mama Xiumin menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan yang teduh dan menenangkan

"kenapa kalian menanyakan itu, aku bertanya tentang orang tua kandungku kalian malah bertanya tentang artis idolaku," Xiumin kini bertanya dengan wajah yang sembab habis menangis

"dengarkan kami dulu sayang, kau tau artis itukan?" Mama Xiumin masih berbicara dengan nada yang lembut

"artis? Joonmyeon Oppa? Kim Joonmyeon?" Xiumin ragu- ragu dalam menjawab

"iya, Kim Joonmyeon" Mama Xiumin kembali berbicara dnegan wajah yang berbinar

"Kim Joonmyeon? Siapaku?" Xiumin menatap kedua orang tuannya dnegan tatapan bertanya yang menurut Babanya itu sangat lucu

"dia adalah Oppamu" Baba Xiumin mengatakannya sambil tersenyum bahagia

"Oppa, Oppa? Oppa!" Xiumin yang semula hanya berkata dengan nada datar sekarang berkata dengan antusias dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajahnya

"iya, dia adalah Oppa kandungmu" Mama Xiumin tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia Xiumin

"benarkah Joonmyeon Oppa adalah Oppaku? Tapikan dia orang Korea?" Xiumin masih bertanya dengan nada yang antusias di awal dan dengan nada yang lesu diakhir

"iya, dan kau juga sebenarnya adalah orang Korea" Baba Xiumin menegaskan kata- katanya pada Xiumin

"tapi aku sama sekali tak tau itu, dan juga aku tak bisa berbahasa Korea" Xiumin memasang ekspresi sedihnya

"kau akan mengetahui segalanya nanti" Baba Xiumin mengusap punggung anaknya "tapi Xiumin, dengarkan mulai minggu depan kau akan kembali ke Korea, kau akan kembali pada orang tua kandungmu, kau akan kembali pada keluargamu" Baba Xiumin memasang ekspresi sedihnya

"kau akan memulai semuanya dari awal, tanpa Baba dan tanpa Mama, kau harus menjalani semua dari awal, kau harus belajar bahasa Korea dan kau juga akan sekolah di Korea" Mama Xiumin menambahkan

"kau akan menjalani segalanya sediri mulai minggu depan" Baba Xiumin menundukan kepalannya

"aku hidup sendiri, tanpa Baba dan tanpa Mama, aku akan sendiri?" Mata Xiumin mulai berkaca- kaca lagi setelah tangisan kencangnya tadi usai

"begitu nak, kau akan menjalani segalanya dari awal dengan namamu yang asli, namamu adalah Kim Minseok, bukan Xiumin" Baba Xiumin kembali berbicara

"tapi Baba kenapa aku sendirian? Lalu kalian akan kemana?" Xiumin mulai menangis

"kami juga akan menjalani hidup kami dari awal lagi nak, kami akan mengulang segalanya tanpamu" Baba Xiumin kembali berbicara

"tapi Baba, aku tak siap dengan itu, aku membutuhkan kalian, aku sangat bergantung pada kalian selama ini, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku juga tak tau bagaimana keluargaku disana, kalian juga belum menjawab kenapa mereka menitipkanku pada kalian, apakah mereka membenciku?" Xiumin kini menangis dengan kencang

"nak kami akan mendoakanmu dari jauh, kau juga harus hidup dengan baik, kau harus menjalani hidupmu dengan sebaik- baiknya yang kau bisa, hiduplah dengan mandiri mulai dari sekarang dan alasan mereka menitipkanmu kau juga akan mendapatkan jawabannya nanti jika kau berada disana" Baba Xiumin kembali mengelus punggung Xiumin

"kami benar- benar menyayangimu nak" Mama Xiumin memeluk Xiumin

Kemudian disusul Baba Xiumin yang juga memeluk Xiumin dan akhirnya keluarga tersebut hanya saling berpelukan mengeluarkan apa yang mereka rasakan tanpa ada kata- kata, mereka menangis dalam diam sampai yang termuda jatuh tertidur setelah lelah menangis

 _ **#Flashback End**_

.

.

.

"Nona Minseok apakah kau baik- baik saja?" pengawal yang dia ketahui bernama Choi Siwon menanyai Xiumin yang kini bernama Kim Minseok

"aku baik- baik saja, aku hanya teringat dengan kedua orang tuaku di Cina, apakah mereka baik- baik saja?" Minseok mengusap air matanya

"mereka baik- baik saja dan mereka akan bahagia Nona" Pengawal Choi kembali dengan posisi duduknya yang semula

"kalian akan baik- baik saja bukan? Kalian akan baik- baik saja tanpa ku kan? Namun aku tak akan baik- baik saja tanpa kalian" Minseok mengatakannnya dengan lirih dengan air mata yang juga mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya.

.

.

.

Kini Minseok sudah tiba di sebuah Masion besar yang Nampak sangat mewah dengan halaman yang sangat luas juga dan dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat.

"silahkan masuk Nona, ini rumah anda" Pengawal Choi membukakan pintu untuk Minseok

Minseok yang hanya diam memandang pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat, memang dia hidup berkecukupan di Cina, namun rumahnya disana hanya rumah sederhana bukan rumah besar seperti ini

"te.. terima kasih" Minseok mencoba berkata terima kasih dalam bahasa korea namun ia malah terbata- bata

"tak apa kau belum bisa berbahasa Korea kau boleh berbahasa Cina saja, aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan" Pengawal Choi tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam Masion besar

.

.

.

Seminggu Minseok tinggal di Masion ini, seminggu pula Minseok hanya diam di dalam kamarnya, dia hanya melamun dan berpikir keras bagaimana dia bisa keluar dan bisa berbicara dengan baik, karena selain Pengawal Choi tak ada orang lagi yang berbahasa Cina. Dan yang paling aneh Minseok tak pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya maupun Joonmyeon Oppanya. Dia jadi ragu apakah dia benar- benar adik dari Joonmyeon atau bukan. Namun jika melihat foto keluarga yang ada di ruang keluarga, dia dapat meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah rumah Joonmyeon, walaupun itu hanya foto saat dia masih kecil. Namun karena MInseok adalah fans nomor satu Joonmyeon dia dapat mengenalinya.

Minseok benar- benar bosan dengan apa yang ia lakukan setiap hari. Selama seminggu ini dia hanya tidur, nonton televesi yang ia juga tak mengerti bahasanya dan juga makan. Hanya itu, tak ada yang lain. Dia sebenarnya ingin menghubungi Baba dan Mamanya namun di kamarnya tak ada telepon dan dia juga tak di berikan Ponsel.

Hari ini Minseok berniat untuk keluar dari kamarnya, setidaknya di liuar dia bisa bertanya pada orang lain tentang keberadaan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Eomma?" Minseok mengatakannya dengan ragu- ragu pada orang yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamarnya

"Eomma? Aku bukan Eommamu Nona" orang yang kebetulan lewat menjawab pertanyaan Minseok dengan bahasa Korea yang tak di mengerti Minseok

"ada apa?" datanglah Siwon yang menurut Minseok adalah pahlawannya mulai sekarang

"apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Mamaku?" Minseok menggunakan bahasa Cinanya kembali

"Mama? Tapikan Mamamu ada di Cina kami tak bisa membawamu ke Cina" Siwon berbicara dengan Minseok dengan Bahasa Cina

"bukan maksudku Mama kandungku yang orang Korea" Misneok kembali berbicara pada Siwon

"maksudmu Eommamu?" Siwon kembali berbicara pada Minseok dengan wajah yang agak sedikit gusar

Minseok hanya mengangguk

"bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, kau hanya perlu ikut denganku, maka kau akan bertemu dengan Eommamu" Siwon menjawab dengan wajah yang lebih gusar dan mulai melangkah pergi

"kita akan kemana?" Minseok bertanya sambil mengikuti langkah Siwo

"ikuti saja aku, maka kau akan menemukan jawabannya" Siwon terus melangkah meninggalkan Minseok yang berjalan jauh di belakangnya

.

.

.

Minseok keluar dari mobil yang membawanya pergi bersama Siwon

"ini tempat apa?" Minseok bertanya pada Siwon dengan wajah yang kebingungan

"ini tempat Eommamu berada, Nyonya ada disini sejak lama" Siwon kini menjawab dengan sedih

"maksudmu Eommaku sudah meninggal?" Minseok terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui

"begitulah" Siwon kini berjalan menjauh dari Minseok

.

.

.

"Eomma, kau tau betapa aku merindukanmu, aku bahkan tak pernah melihat wajahmu" Minseok mengatakannya dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir dari matanya "aku tak pernah melihatmu walau sekali saja, kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Apa kau marah padaku karena aku pergi jauh darimu?" Minseok masih menangis sambil sesekali mengusap nama Eommanya

"dengar Nona dia bukan marah padamu, tapi waktu yang tak mengijinkan dia untuk berada di dunia lebih lama" Siwon menenangkan Minseok yang kini menagis dalam diam

"tapi setidaknya dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, aku juga ingin dipeluk oleh Eomma walau hanya sdekali, aku ingin tau bagaimana rasanya pelukan Eonmmaku" Minseok berbicara pada Siwon

"kau memang tak mendapatkannya dari Eommamu tapi kau mendapatkannya dari Mamamu kan?" Siwon mengatakannya dengan bijak " sekarang aku harus pergi, aku tunggu di luar saja, berbicaralah yang banyak dengan Eommamu aku akan menunggu dengan sabar" Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Minseok di depan tempat Kremasi Eommanya

.

.

.

"Eomma, Eom hiks.. ma, Eomma" Minseok kini menagis dengan tersedu- sedu

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku, apakah alasan kau menitipkanku pada Mama dan Baba adalah ini, Apakah Appaku juga sudah tak ada?" Minseok bertanya pada tempat dimana abu Eommanya berada

"Eomma, aku ingin memelukmu sekali saja" Minseok kembali menangis

"Eomma, Eomma, Eomma" Minseok mengatakan kata- katanya dengan lirih dengan air mata yang berjatuhan ke kedua pipinya

.

.

.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam Minseok berdiri di depan tempat kremasi ibunya dengan air mata yang tak henti- hentinya mengalir dari matanya, akhirnya MInseok memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, tak enak juga rasanya membuat Pengawal Choinya menunggu terlalu lama.

Minseok berjalan dengan tertunduk dan sesekali mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Dia juga menyembunyikan matanya yang membengkak. Namun saat dia berjalan dia merasa menabrak sesuatu namun ini bukan tembok. Sesuatu yang kuat namun agak sedikit empuk.

Minseok mendongakan kepalanya dan merasa dunia sekitarnya berjalan dengan lambat

"apa kau baik- baik saja?" orang itu bertanya dengan Bahasa Korea

"M..Maaf" Minseok menjawabnya dengan bahsa Korea yang dia ketahui dan dengan terbata- bata

Minseok pun langsung pergi dengan berlari kearah pengawalnya. Karena dia tak ingin orang itu mendengar degup jantungnya yang terasa sangat tak normal

Orang yang ditinggalkan hanya menatap dengan tatapan yang aneh namun senyuman langsung muncul di wajah tampannya dan membuat matanya rusanya sedikit berbinar

.

.

.

"apakah kau sudah selesai Nona?" Pengawal Choi bertanya pada Minseok yang sampai ke depannya dengan tergesa- gesa "dan kau baik- baik sajakan?"

"Ya aku selesai, dan aku baik- baik saja" Minseok menjawab dengan terburu- buru dan langsung masuk kedalam mobilya

Setelah di dalam mobil Minseok pun kembali ke perasaan sedihnya dimana dia merasa ingin kembali ke Cina bersama Baba dan Mamanya. Dia merasa bersama Baba atau Mamanya dia merasa nyaman dengan pelukan mereka, namun disini dia merasa sangat kesepian dalam waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang terasa sangat cepat dan sekarang Minseok sudah masuk ke dalam Masion besar yang menurutnya adalah milik Appanya yang kaya. Namun pada kenyataannya Minseok pun belum pernah bertemu dengan Appanya ataupun dengan Oppanya yang katanya artis kesukaannya itu.

Suasana Masion itu tetap terasa sama yaitu dingin dan sepi, namun hari ini seperti ada yang berbeda karena ruang televisi yang biasanya mati. Kini televisi disana menyala dan Minseok langsung mendatanginya karena penasaran dengan orang yang ada di sana

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang televisi Minseok langsung tersenyum dengan sangat lebar karena apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Orang yang paling ia tunggu ada di depannya untuk saat ini. Dia sedang duduk dengan santai sambil menonton televisi.

"Oppa?" Minseok berbicara dengan nada yang lirih

Orang yang merasa di panggil itu membalikan badannya dan memandang tajam ke arah Minseok

Minseok maju untuk beberapa langkah namun langkahnya berhenti saat orang di hadapannya mulai membalas kata- katanya dengan bahasa yang ia mengerti

"Tunggu, siapa yang kau panggil dengan 'Oppa', monster kecil?"

 **TBC**

Gmana? Maaf updatenya sedikit lama, karena sekarang aku punya kesibukan yang lain juga, dan selama seminggu ini aku gak pegang laptop sama sekali, tapi minggu depan di usahain deh buat update lebih cepet dari pada yang sekarang.

Makasih juga buat yang udah ngefav ataupun ngefollow dan makasih yang lebih besar buat yang udah ngereview, dan maaf gak bisa bales review karena aku juga update buru- buru sekarang. Sekali lagi makasih.

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3 : chapter 2

**IT'S TIME TO BE HAPPY**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST : KIM MINSEOK (XIUMIN) (GS) & XI LUHAN**

 **OTHER CAST: KIM JOONMYEON, BYUN BAEKHYUN(GS), HWANG ZITAO(GS), DO KYUNGSOO(GS) dan akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **.**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **GENRE: HURT/COMFORT & FAMILY**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu tahun adalah waktu yang sangat cukup bagi seorang Xiumin yang manis dan hangat berubah menjadi seorang Kim Minseok yang dingin dan datar. Tak ada yang mengubahnya menjadi seorang Kim Minseok, dia memang Kim Minseok namun jika dulu dia adalah Kim Minseok berhati Xiumin, kini Xiumin sepenuhnya hilang dari hati Kim Minseok.

Kenyataan yang menyakitnya yang mengubah keseluruhan diri Kim Minseok. Semua kenyataan yang menampar kehidupan yang sederhana yang merubahnya. Merubah jiwa polos dan hangat Kim Minseok menjadi dingin dan juga tak berperasaan. Semua tinta yang sekaligus mencoret kehidupannya membuat semua rasa yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan menjadi harus Minseok rasakan dalam satu hempasan. menjadikan hati Kim Minseok yang putih bersih menjadi berwarna tak karuan.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi Minseok untuk sekolah, di sebuah sekolah favorit bagi anak para orang kaya yang ada di Seoul. Penampilan Minseok Nampak sangat cantik dengan seragam yang rapi dan dengan rambut di ikat di belakang, jika kalian bertanya kenapa hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi Minseok untuk sekolah padahal ia sudah pindah ke Korea sejak setahun lalu adalah karena untuk setahun kebelakang Minseok hanya berada di rumah untuk belajar bahasa korea dan juga beberapa bahasa lainnya yang harus terpaksa ia pelajari agar ia tak memalukan saat bertemu dengan rekan- rekan kerja ayahnya yang kebanyakan bukan orang Korea.

Minseok berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sepi karena bel pertanda masuknya sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, bukan berarti Minseok menjadi anak yang malas pada hari pertamanya sekolah, namun Minseok hanya menginginkan begitu.

Minseok berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang sepi dan kini ia tiba di kelas yanga kan menjadi kelasnya nanti, kelas 2-1, meski umurnya masih enam belas tahun namun ia sudah berada di kelas 2 karena masa depannya sudah di atur sebelum dia menyetujuinya. Dan kemudian Minseok mengetuk pintu ruang kelasnya

"masuk" seorang wanita berbicara dan kemudian Minseok masuk dengan langkah yang pasti

"apakah kau murid baru itu? Apakah kau kesulitan mencari kelas ini?" Tanya wanita itu

"iya, dan tidak" jawab Minseok dengan dingin dan singkat

Merasa pertanyaannya di jawab dengan sederhana dan cenderung tak sopan wanita itu pun kemudian mempersilahkan Minseok masuk " baiklah, kalau begitu masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu" wanita itu berkata dengan wajah yang ramah dan dengan senyuman yan g tulus

.

.

.

Minseok mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ekspresi yang datar

"namaku Kim Minseok" katanya dengan datar "senang bertemu kalian" katanya lagi tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya

"ngomong- ngomong apa pekerjaan ayahmu?" Tanya seorang murid di belakang kelas, jangan salah jika para murid disini akan langsung menanyakan apa pekerjaan orang tua dari siswanya karena uang akan selalu menjadi nomor satu disini

"apakah itu penting?" Tanya Minseok dengan datar

"itu sangat penting, kau akan tau kelasmu dan akan tau bagaimana cara kami memperlakukanmu" jawabnya lagi

"baik, ayahku bekerja sangat keras untuk keluarga kami, dia bahkan jarang pulang karena sibuk bekerja" jawab Minseok

"benarkah?" lalu keluargamu yang lain?" Tanya orang yang ada di sebelah murid yang bertanya tadi

"keluarga? Dan kakakku juga sama dia hanya pekerja panggung hiburan" jawab Minseok lagi

"jadi kawan- kawan dia ada dikelas terbawah di sekolah ini" putus siswi bermata sipit dengan nada yang centil

Jika kalian bertanya alasan Minseok melakukan semuanya, tak menjelaskan keluarga kandungnya yang sebenarnya adalah sederhana, karena Minseok tak ingin orang- orang mendekatinya karena dia anak orang kaya dan juga adik dari Kim Joonmyeon seorang bintang paling bersinar di korea bahkan di asia. Dia hanya tak ingin dihingapi oleh orang- orang yang mendekatinya karena statusnya atau karena kekayaan yang bukan miliknya.

"sudah berkenalannya nanti lagi, kau boleh duduk MInseok" sang guru pun menyuruh Minseok duduk dan memulai pelajaran kembali

.

.

.

Pelajaran berjalan dengan lancar, dan kini beristirahat berbunyi beberapa siswa pergi keluar untuk makan siang dan sisanya masih diam di dalam kelas untuk meyelesaikan urusan mereka.

"hai" sapa seorang pria berwajah tampan

"hai" jawab pria lainnya dengan ketakutan

"kau harus menatap mataku saat aku bicara padamu" pria yang lain mendekati dan memegang dagu pria yang ketakutan

"sudah, berhenti" kata seorang wanita bermata sipit

"kenapa sayang?" orang yang mencekal dagu Jongdae- pria yang ketakutan

"berhenti memanggilku sayang, aku bukan siapa-siapamu Chanyeol" Wanita sipit itu menjawab dengan centil

"tapi aku menyukaimu" Chanyeol- orang yang mencekal dagu Jongdae

"dan aku tak menyukaimu" jawab Baekhyun dengan sombong "jangan mengganggu anak miskin itu lagi kita punya mainan baru lagi" jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Minseok yang masih terdiam dengan pandangan yang datar

"tapi kami tak pernah bermain dengan perempuan" pria tampan yang setadi diam menjawab dengan tatapan dingin pula

"tapi Yifan, dia ada pada kalangan terbawah bersama Jongdae sialan itu, jadi kau harus memperlakukannya sama dengan Jongdae" Baekhyun masih keukeuh mempertahankan pendapatnya

"sudah ku katakan kami tak pernah bermain dengan perempuan, jadi jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan itu, bermain bersama perempuan sama artinya dengan pengecut" Yifan menjawab lagi

"kita pergi" pria tampan yang sedari tadi diam , pemberikan perintah "jangan lupa, kau Jongdae ikut bersama kami" dia memberikan perintah lagi

"ayo ikut bersama kami, jika tidak kau tau apa yang akan Luhan lakukan padamu nanti" Chanyeol menarik paksa tubuh Jongdae

Mereka berempat pun pergi dari kelas itu dan meninggalkan Minseok Baekhyun dan gengnya

"kau beruntung kali ini anak baru" Zitao teman Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Minseok

Dan Minseok hanya memandang ketiga perempuan dihadapanmnya dengan tatapan dingin

"jika mereka tak mau melakukannya, kami yang akan melakukannya" Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil menepuk- nepuk pipi Minseok

"lepaskan" Minseok menepis tangan Baekhyun dari pipinya

"baik, aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini, tapi jangan harap aku akan melepaskamu lain waktu" Baekhyun pun pergi dari kelas

'aku tak tau apa yang terjadi diantara mereka' Minseok mengatakannya dalam hati

.

.

.

Saat istirahat makan siang

"bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Minseok kaget karena ada yang ingin duduk disampingnya

"kau tak menjawabku, jadi aku akan duduk disini" orang itu pun duduk disamping Minseok

"kau tau aku kan? Aku Jongdae teman sekelasmu" Jongdae memperkenalkan dirinya

"Min.. MInseok, Kim Minseok" Minseok menjawab dengan gugup "dan Jongdae kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"wajahku? Aku biasa mendapatkan ini, dan Minseok kenapa kau berbohong?" Tanya Jongdae pada Minseok

"berbohong? Tentang apa?" Minseok merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Jongdae

"tentang keluargamu, aku tau kau adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini, aku juga tau kau adalah adik dari Kim Joonmyeon, jadi kau adalah anak orang kaya, dan kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua itu?" Jongdae berbicara dengan panjang lebar

Minseok hanya diam dengan pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang diajukan Jongdae ekspresinya berubah menjadi dingin lagi "aku tak berbohong, aku hanya tak menyebutkan secara spesifik bagaimana keluargaku, benarkan ayahku jarang pulang ke rumah dan kakakku juga seorang pekerja panggung hiburan dan apa itu penting bagimu? Dan dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" Minseok malah balik bertanya pada Jongdae

"aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan guru di ruang guru kemarin, jadi aku mengetahuinya" Jongdae menjawab

"tetap diam dan jangan beritahukan pada siapa- siapa" Minseok berkata dengan dingin

"kenapa? Kau akan lebih aman jika kedudukan keluargamu diketahui, kau tak akan menjadi seperti aku" Jongadae berkata sambil menunjuka wajahnya yang babak belur

"kau hanya tak tau alasanku, jadi tetap diam" Minseok pergi setelah menjawab itu

"tapi Minseok kau akan aman jika kau mengatakannya" Jongdae berniat ingin mengejar Minseok

"diam, dan jangan katakana semuanya pada siapapun" Minseok berbalik dan mengatakan ucapannya dngna sangat dingin

"aku akan memberitahukan semuanya pada Baekhyun dan juga pada Luhan, mereka tak akan berani menyentuhmu" Jongdae berbicara di belakang Minseok

"tetap diam, dan jika kau mengatakannya pada orang lain kau taukan apa yang akan terjadi padamu dan aku juga tak akan menjamin dengan apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu, kau taukan siapa aku aku bisa lebih parah memperlakukanmu dari pada Luhan dan juga Baekhyun" Minseok berbalik dan juga mengancam Jongdae

"baik.. baiklah aku mengerti" Jongade menjadi ketakutan.

"sekarang kau ikut denganku" Minseok memberikan perintah pada Jongdae

.

.

.

Ini berbeda dengan apa yang Minseok bayangkan, hari pertama sekolahnya tak begitu menyenangkan dan juga tak begitu mengerikan. Pertama tak begitu menyenangkan karena Minseok tak pernah senang bersekolah di sekolah itu dan kedua tak begitu menyeramkan karena mungkin ini baru permulaan dengan ancaman wanita centil bernama Baekhyun dan juga kawanannya, mungkin ini masih permulaan entah apa yang akan terjadi esok hari.

.

.

.

Minseok pulang ke rumah dengan naik bus umum, alasannya karena dia tidak suka naik mobil yang diperuntukan untuknya, karena tidak hemat dan juga membuang buang tenaga supir. Lebih baik ia naik bus saja karena lebih efisien dan juga lebih merakyat. Setibanya di dalam rumah Minseok masuk begitu saja, karena Minseok sudah berubah, bukan Minseok yang dulu lagi.

"Nona Minseok, kau sudah pulang?" Jongin anak pelayan Minseok, menyapa Minseok dengan senyuman manisnya

MInseok hanya melirik Jongin sebentar lalu pergi begitu saja, namun saat langkahnya melaju dan sampai pada anak tangga pertama, Minseok melihat ada sepasang sepatu mengkilap di hadapannya dan Minseok langsung medongak

"Oppa?" Minseok bertanya

"berhenti memanggilku Oppa, aku bukan Oppamu, aku tak punya adik sepertimu" Joonmyeon berkata pelan namun tajam

Mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon Minseok menjadi sedih, dia sedih karena selama setahun dia hidup di rumah ini, Joonmyeon masih belum mau menerimanya menjadi seorang adik, dia hanya diperlakuakn seperti orang asing yang datang bertamu ke rumah ini.

Namun bukan Minseok jika mempelihatkan kesedihannya di hadapan Joonmyeon dan apalagi disini ada Jongin. Jadi Minseok mengontrol ekspresinya sebaik mungkin dan mengubahnya menjadi ekspresi dingin kembali.

.

.

.

Setelah menjawab Minseok dengan tidak ramah Joonmyeon pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapan Minseok dan kemudian tibalah Joonmyeon di dekat Jongin

"Jongin apa kabarmu? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Joonmyeon berkata dengan ramah dengan senyuman yang tulus

"aku baik, dan sekolahku menyenagkan seperti biasa" Jongin menjawab dengan senyuman namun pandangan memandang sedih ke arah Minseok

.

.

.

Bukan hanya sekali Minseok melihat adegan seperti itu, Joonmyeon yang begitu dingin dan membenci Minseok akan tersenyum dengan tulus dan seperti yang sangat menyayangi Jongin yang semata- mata hanya adalah anak pelayan di rumah ini, catat hanya anak pelayan dan Minseok adalah adik kandungnya.

 **TBC**

 _ **Luhan POV**_

Aku tak tau, tadi pagi ada murid baru yang masuk kedalam kelasku, dia hanya seorang anak dari kalangan bawah. Namun lebih dari itu aku menatap pada matanya dan matanya mirip dengan mata itu, mata yang bersinar dengan kilauan air mata, mata yang hanya sekali aku lihat, mata yang indah itu hanya mengucapkan satu kata saat aku bertemu dengannya.

Namun semuanya tak mungkin dia hanya anak kalangan bawah yanag tak mungkin pernah aku temui, apalagi si pemilik mata itu pastilah orang kaya karena dia hanya sekali bertemu dengannya di makam neneknya yang hanya untuk kalangan atas dan juga si pemilik mata itu juga berlari menuju mobil mewah yang pastinya tak akan di miliki oleh orang bawah seperti Minseok- anak baru di kelasnya.

.

.

.

Gmana? Maaf ya udah menghilang sekian lama, aku ga maksud buat menghilang dan berhenti nulis, tapi aku ga punya waktu aja, real life aku berubah banget pas pertama2 aku nulis FF ini aku lagi nyantai2nya pas beberapa bulan ini, aku bener2 sibuk banget, belum lagi mood aku yang rubah2 bikin aku pusing sendiri, maaf ya sekali lagi.

Makasih banyak banget buat yang udah mau setia nungguin ini FF, makasih banyak juga yang udh mau ngefollow dan juga ngefav ini FF, dan beribu terima kasih lagi buat yang udh mngriview ini FF dan maaf aku ga bisa balas satu2

Sekali lagi makasih, maaf atas Typo

 **MIND TO RIVIEW?**

 **AND SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4 : chapter 3

**IT'S TIME TO BE HAPPY**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST : KIM MINSEOK (XIUMIN) (GS) & XI LUHAN**

 **OTHER CAST: KIM JOONMYEON, BYUN BAEKHYUN(GS), HWANG ZITAO(GS), DO KYUNGSOO(GS) dan akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **.**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **GENRE: HURT/COMFORT & FAMILY**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka hanya tau apa yang ingin mereka tau, biarkan saja seperti itu, mereka hanya melihat apa yang ingin mereka lihat, biarkan saja seperti itu, biarkan mereka mendengar apa yang ingin mereka dengar, biarkan dan terakhir biarkan mereka bicara apa yang mereka ingin bicarakan, biarkan karena mereka hanya mengetahui, melihat , mendegar dan berbicara tentang sebuah kepalsuan. Karena kebenaran sebenarnya tak akan pernah terungkap

.

.

.

Hari kedua sekolah, seperti hari sebelumnya, sama sekali ikera semangat di mata Minseok. Minseok berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada orang yang menyapanya

"hai" sapa Jongdae hangat

Minseok tak menjawabnya, hanya menatap Jongdae sekali lalu berjalan lagi meninggalkan Jongdae yang tenatap Minseok kaget

"selamat pagi Minseok" Jongdae masih belum menyerah dengan menyapa Minseok

kini Minseok memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada Jongdae "ada apa?" jawab Minseok dengan dingin

"aku hanya ingin menyapamu, apa tak boleh?" kata Jongdae dengan senyuman yang semangat yang terpasang di wajahnya

Minseok tak menjawab, dia kemudian berjalan kembali tak menghiraukan Jongdae yang kesal karena perlakuuan Minseok yang terus saja meninggalkannya

"ya! Kim Minseok, kenapa kau senang sekali meninggalkanku, setidaknya sapa balik aku" ucap Jongdae kesal sambil mengejar Minseok

Minseok langsung berhenti secara mendadak membuat Jongdae yang mengejar dibelakangnya menjadi kaget, lalu menatap Jongdae dengan dingin

"apakah aku pernah memintamu untuk menyapaku?" Minseok berucap dengan dingin dan wajah yang datar

"ti..tidak" Jongdae menjawab dengan ragu dan sedikit gugup

"jadi jangan pernah menyapaku lagi" Minseok kembali berbicara "jangan kau iker karena kau tau rahasiaku maka kau bisa berteman denganku, ingat kalau sampai kau membocorkan rahasiaku maka kau dan keluargamu itu akan tamat" ucap Minseok dingin namun mampu membuat Jongdae lagsung bergerak mundur

"baik kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Jongdae sambil menjauhi Minseok

"bagus satu sudah menghilang" ucap Minseok sambil meneruskan langkahnya mrnuju kelas

namun tanpa Minseok sadari ada mata lain yang juga menyaksikan berbincangan mereka

.

.

.

separuh jam pelajaran hari ini berjalan dengan membosankan, hanya ada guru yang bergantian masuk dan juga tugas yang diberikan. Dan kinj waktunya istirahat

Minseok berjalan sendiri menuju kantin, sepertinya ancamannya terhadap Jongdae berdampak pada Jongdae yang tak mengikuti Minseok lagi. Minseok bersyukur setidaknya rahasianya akan aman dari ancaman para siswa dan siswi yang kecentilan dan juga gila harta itu.

"ya! anak miskin" seseorang berteriak pada Minseok

Minseok tak peduli dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju kantin sekolah

"ya! kau yang ada disana berhenti kau sekarang juga" orang itu kembali berteriak dengan keras membuat Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah orang yang berteriak tadi

"apa kau menaggilku?" tanya Minseok dengan wajah datarnya

"tentu saja aku memanggilmu, kau saja yang tuli" balas orang yang tadi berteriak memanggil Minseok

"kau tau, setiap orang memiliki nama, kau hanya perlu memanggil namanya maka orang yang kau panggil akan berbalik padamu, dan juga kau tak usah mengeluarkan suaramu yang cempreng itu, itu menyakitkan telinga jika kau tau" Minseok berbicara dengan datar " dan jika kau tak tau namaku, namaku adalah Kim Minseok, jadi kau hanya perlu memanggil Minseok saja, kau mengerti, Byun Baekhyun" Minseok melanjutkan perkataannya

Baekhyun hanya memandang Minseok dengan tatapan kesal, dan kedua orang disampingnya juga terbengong- bengong dengan apa yang dikatakan Minseok

"apa yang ingin kau katakan? Bukankah tadi kau memanggilku?" tanya Minseok pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang sudah kesal malah berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Zitao yang memandang Minseok dengan tatapan kesal

"apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan tuan putri?" tanya Minseok dengan wajah yang menyebalkan

"lihat saja nanti" Zitao berkata sambil berlari menuju arah Baekhyun pergi

"baik akan aku tunggu" jawab Minseok sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Zitao berlari

'kutunggu apa yang kalian padaku, aku sama sekali tak peduli, jika ada yang aku pedulikan, itu pasti bukan kalian , dan juga bukan diriku sendiri' Minseok melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin

.

.

.

Kini Minseok berada di kantin sekolah, masih tetap sendirian, dan Minseok sedang mengantri makanan untuk makan siangnya, dan sekelompok anak yang mengatakan mereka adalah anak kalangan atas pun datang dan langsung menyerobot barisan dengan sombong

"Minggir kalian semua" kata Chanyeol dengan sombong di susul langkah dua orang tampan dibelakangnya

Semua hanya diam, kecuali kalian juga tau Minseok

"kalian tidak bisa mengantri ya?" Minseok berkata dengan dingin, meskipun Minseok tergolong orang yang cuek dan dingin, namun jika itu mengenai keadilan maka Minseok akan tetap bicara

"aku dengar ada yang bicara, siapa orangnya?" Chanyeol yang pertama mendengar itu lalu berbalik dengan wajah marah

"siapa yang bicara, aku ingin melihatnya" ucap Chanyeol dengan marah sekali lagi

Minseok keluar dari barisan dan dengan dingin menantap mata Chanyeol

"jadi kau bocah miskin" Chanyeol tersenyum remeh "kau anak baru dan juga miskin, tapi lagakmu itu selangit, kau benar- benar tak tau siapa kami?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekati Minseok dengan langkah yang sombong

"aku tak tau dengan pasti siapa kalian, namun yang pasti, kami mengantri sejak tadi, jadi kau juga harus mengantri seperti kami jika kalian ingin makan, kami juga membayar disini" ucap Minseok lagi

"maka perkenalkanlah kami, aku Park Chanyeol, ini Wu Yifan dan ini ketua kami Xi Luhan, kami adalah pewaris utama dan Luhandan keluarganya adalah donatur kedua untuk sekolah ini, kemudian Yifan adalah donatur ke empat untuk sekolah ini, dan aku adalah donatur keenam, kau mengerti?" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar

"lalu apakah itu penting untukku?" Minseok menjawab dengan singkat dan dingin membuat emosi Chanyeol makin tersulut

"berhenti Chanyeol, kita tidak bermain dengan perempuan" ucap Yifan yang maju menuju Chanyeol

"tapi anak ini benar- benar…" ucap Chanyeol dengan menanhan tinjunya untuk Minseok

Dan Minseok hanya terdiam dengan tatapan dingin

"kita pergi" ucap Luhan dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dingin sambil melangkah pergi dari kantin sekolah

"tapi Luhan, anak ini benar- benar…" ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit merajuk

"kita pergi Chanyeol" ajak Yifan

"kau aman sekarang bocah tengik, lain kali kau akan habis ditanganku" ucap Chanyeol sambil pergi dengan wajah kesal dan menahan amarahnya pada Minseok

Kemudian keadaan kantin menjadi kembali hening, karena sedari tadi juga tak ada ayang berani membela Minseok, mereka hanya memangdangi Minseok dengan tatapan yang mengatakan ' kau akana habis sebentar lagi' karena mereka tau siapa Luhan dan juga teman- temannya itu, karena sekali berurusan dengan mereka, maka kalian tak akan pernah selamat, tapi sekali lagi Minseok tak peduli tentang itu.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah sekarang Minseok melangkah dengan malas menuju rumahnya, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melihat pemandangan langka dihadapannya Joonmyeon ada dirumah, itu hal langka, karena biasanya dia sangat sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri, namun sepertinya dua hari ini dia selalu ada dirumah. Pada awalnya Minseok ingin masuk untuk menyapa Joonmyeon, namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang juga datang dari arah lain, dan Minseok memilih bersembunyi dan mendengarkan apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan

"Hai jongin" sapa Jonmyeon dengan senyumannya yang tulus pada Jongin

' _bahkan kepadaku dia tak pernah tersenyum dengan seperti itu, apalagi menyapaku, aku selalu menyapanya terlebih dulu'_

"Hai tuan" jawab Jongin dengan canggung

"Tak perlu memanggilku tuan, panggil aku Hyung saja" Jonmyeon kini mengelus surai hitam Jongin

' _bahkan saat aku memnggilnya Oppa, dia selalu mengatakan aku bukan adiknya,dan dia juga tak perna memenggangku sama sekali, kecuali saat dia sedang kesal padaku'_

"Tapi tuan" Jongin ragu dalam berucap

"Jongin panggil aku Hyung saja, tak ada penolakan" kata Joonmyeon final

' _dia selalu menolak, selalu menolak saat aku memngginya Oppa'_

" baiklah Hyung" Jongin akhirnya mamanggil Joonmyeon dengan sebutan Hyung, namun Jongin nampak masih ragu

"apa kabarmu? Apakah kau makan dengah baik? bagaimana juga dengan sekolahmu? Apakah baik- baik saja?" tanya Joonnyeon

' _dia tak pernah bertanya sekalipun padaku tentang kabarku, makanku, bagaimana sekolahku, bahkan saat hari pertama sekolahku'_

"sekolahku baik- baik saja Hyung" jawab Jongin

"apakah jarak sekolahmu tak terlalu jauh? Sepertinya kau berangkat sangat pagi setiap hari" tanya Joonmyeon

' _dia tak pernah bertanya padaku tentang bagaimana jarak sekolahku dan dia sama sekali tidak peduli seberapa pagi aku berangkat'_

"tidak, aku baik- baik sajadengan jaraknya dan juga dengan seberapa pagi aku berangkat, hanya sekolah itu yang murah dan juga dekat dengan lokasi rumah ini" Jongin menjawab

"kenapa kau tak sekolah disekolah milikku saja, itu dekat dari tempat ini" Joomyeon memberikan saran pada Jongin dan Jongin hanya menatap kaget pada Joonmyeon

' _apakah akau pernah ditawarkan aku ingin sekolah dimana?'_

"tidak usah Hyung lagi pula ibuku tak mampu membayar biayanya jika aku sekolah disana" Jongin menjawab lagi

"tak usah khawatirkan soal biaya, anggap aku ini Hyungmu, dan mulai minggu depan kau mulai bersekolah di sekolah barumu, aku akan mengurus kepindahanmu itu" Joonmyeon mengatakan dengan senyumannya tulusnya lagi

' _apa?anggap aku Hyungmu saja, bahkan aku yang adiknya sendiri tak pernah dianggap adik olehnya, dan dia juga tak peduli seberapa keras aku belajar agar aku tak mengecewakannya selama aku disini dan senyuman itu lagi? Akiu ingin sekali saja dia tersenyum seperti itu padaku'_

"tapi Hyung, sepertinya aku tak pantas sekolah disana" Jongin nampak ragu dalam berucap

"tak adatapi - tapian, semua orang pantas sekolas disana, sekarang beritahukan ibumu" Joonmyeon menyuruh pada Jongin

Minseok membalikan tubuhnya supaya tak menatap Oppanya dan juga Jongin

"baiklah, terima kasih Hyung" ucap Jongin sambil melangkah menuju dapur, tempat ibunya berada

Minseok hanya mengatakannya didalam hatinya sambil berusaha menahan air matanya, yang memang tak pernah bisa ia tahan jika itu menyangkut mengenai Oppanya, satu- satunya orang yang bisa ia lihat selama dua hari ini, orang yang setidaknya pulang kerumah untuk seminnggu sekali, orang yang Minseok harapkan menjadi tempatnya untuk mecurahkan isi hatinya, tapi apa daya orang itu tak pernah mau jadi tempatnya untuk mengeluhkan isi dunia yang kejam pada gadis kecil sepertinya, biar Minseok menahannya sendiri, jika itu membuat Oppanya bahagia dia akan tetap bertahan

.

.

.

Hari terus berganti, semakin Minseok rasa Baekhyun semakin berniat untuk mengganggunya, namun selalu ada alasan untuk Minseok membuat gadis itu dan juga kawanananya yang kecentilan itu untuk pergi dengan kesal, dan untuk beberapa hari ini Minseok hanya diberi tatapan yang mengancam dari Chanyeol, mungkin dia masih kesal dengan kejadian di kantin tempo hari, dan bagusnya kini Jongdae tak pernah menyapanya lagi, seperti ada yang kurang dalam paginya, namun itu lebih baik dari pada semakin banyak ornga yang curiga, karena Jongdae itu laki- laki yang sedikit cerewet jika kalian ingin tau.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Minseok, selalu datang lebih pagi dari yang lainnya, karena dia tidak ingin orang lain tau tentang keberadaan orang tuanya yang kaya, dia sebenarnya ingin naik bus saja, namun supir suruhan ayahnya tak akan pernah membiarkannya untuk naik bus, dia akan selalu memaksa Minseok untuk naik mobil, itu alasan Minseok datang paling pagi, agar orang tak tau mengenai mobil yang ngomong- ngomong hanya ada satu di korea.

Namun pagi ini berbeda, karena ada seorang lagi yang datang bersamaan dengan Minseok, orang itu turun dari bus dengan wajah ayang sangat tegang. Minseok mengenal orang itu, sangat mengenal ong itu malahan

"Nona MInseok" Jongin mendekati Minseok dengan langkah yang besar

Minseok hanya menatap dengan bingung, namun dia ingat ini hari senin, dan Jongin akan pindah kesekolahnya minggu ini, sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Minseok

"Nona, sepertinya kita ada di kelas yang sama" Jongin kembali berbicara dengan senyuman lega karena setidaknya di sekolah barunya ini dia sudah megenal satu orang

"ikut denganku" perintah Minseok

"kemana?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengikuti langkah Minseok

Minseok terus melangkah dengan Jongin yang mengikuti dibelakangnya

.

.

.

"duduk" perintah Minseok lagi

"terima kasih Nona, dan ini dimana Nona, ini tak tampak seperti kelas bagiku" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah yang penasaran dengan tatapan yang mengitari seluruh ruangan ini

"ini adalah ruangan pribadiku, hanya pemilik sekolah ini,yang memiliki kunci ruangan ini, jadi hanya aku dan Oppaku yang menggunakan ruangan ini" kata Minseok dingin

Jongin hanya ber-ooh ria mendengar poenjelasan Minseok

"baiklah Jongin, dengarkan aku" Minseok kembali menatap Jongin dengan serius

"ada apa Nona?" Tanya Jongin yang juga fokus pada Minseok tapi sama sekali tak berani menatap mata Minseok

"jangan panggil aku Nona lagi jika berada disekolah" ucap Misneok

"apa Nona? Tapi itu tidak sopan" Jongin kaget dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Minseok

"aku belum selesai dengan ucapanku Jongin jadi dengarkan Jongin" mInseok menarik nafsnya sejenak "dan aku kan memanggilmu Tuan jika disekolah, kau mengerti?"

"apa?!" kaget Jongin " itu sangat tidak sopan Nona, aku ini adalah anak pelayan dirumah Nona, bagaimana bisa aku jagi Tuan anda jika disekolah?" Tanya Jongin

"hanya disekolah, jadilah Tuanku" Minseok memohon namun raut wajah dan nada bicaranya tetap datar

"aku tidak mau Nona, itu tidak sopan, nanti Tuan Joonmyeon akan marah padaku" ucap Jongin

"tapi bukankah Kim Joonmyeon dan Kim Jongin lebih bagus, dari pada Kim Joonmyeon dan Kim Minseok?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Luhan Pov**

Aku tak tau apa yang ada didalam kepalaku sekarang. Ini membingungkan untukku, seorang gadis yang sangat pemberani yang menjadi siswi baru di sekolahku, mengingatkanku dengan pemilik mata itu, mata yang bersinar dengan air mata, mata yang membuatku tak bisa melupakan mata itu walau sudah satu tahun lamanya. Mata mereka nampak sama, namun itu tak mungkin, orang pemilik mata itu adalah orang kaya dan Kim Minseok hanya sisiwi dari level rendah disekolahku, tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku mengingat bahwa ada rahasia diantara Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongdae, rahasia seperti apa? Itu membuatku sangat penasaran.

"aku akan menyari tahunya, dan awas kau Kim Minseok, aku akan menangkapmu sebentar lagi"

.

.

.

Hai kembali lagi denga author abal- abal yang udh ngeharkosin sekian lama, maaf ya, muali sekarang aku akan update seminggu sekali, jadi karena aku punya tiga cerita yang semuanya belun End jadi setiap cerita akn diupdate seminggu sekali, maaf ga bisa kaya dulu yang semua cerita bisa diupdate seminngu sekali.

Oh ya buat yang THG 15, aku bakalan bikin sequelnya aja, karena kana da sekitar tiga sampai empat chapter disana, jadi ga mungkin aku jadiin epilog, tunggu minggu depan ya / kalau ada yang penasaran dan nunggu juga/ / di gampar reader/

Makasih buat yang udh nge fav, follow dan lebih makasih lagi buat yang udh ngeriview, walau aku ga bales satu2 tapi aku tetep bacakok review dari kalian, dan kalian tau kalau ada review itu aku kaya senenag banget dan kadang bacanya sambil senyum seyum sendiri / emang ada yang naya?/

Oh ya satu lagi, aku lagi suka sama Meanie couple, aku pingin bikin FF tentang mereka, gimana ada yang minat ga ya?

Makasih ya sekali lagi

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **ANG SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5 : Chapter 4

**IT'S TIME TO BE HAPPY**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST : KIM MINSEOK (XIUMIN) (GS) XI LUHAN**

 **OTHER CAST: KIM JOONMYEON, BYUN BAEKHYUN(GS), HWANG ZITAO(GS), DO KYUNGSOO(GS) dan akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **.**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **GENRE: HURT/COMFORT FAMILY**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"tapi bukankah Kim Joonmyeon dan Kim Jongin lebih bagus, dari pada Kim Joonmyeon dan Kim Minseok?" Minseok mengatakannya dengan sedih, namun ia tak meu terlihat lemah di depan Jongin, jadi Minseok mengatakannya dengan nada yang sedikit menyindir pada Jongin

"tapi Nona, itu benar- benar tak sopan biarpun nama kami mirip, namun kau tetaplah adiknya" Jongin menjawab perkataan Minseok dengan sedikit panik, karena Minseok tanpa sadar mendesak Jongin dengan nada bicara dan juga sikapnya

"aku memang adiknya, namun dia tak pernah menganggapku sebagai adiknya" Minseok berhenti sejenak "dia lebih menganggapmu sebagai adiknya, jadi bukankah lebih bagus jika aku mewujudkan keinginan Oppaku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai adiknya" sekarang Minseok mengatakan kalimatnya dengan nada yang seolah semakin menyindir Jongin

"tapi Nona" Jongin sedikit frustasi dan juga takut dengan kalimat demi kaliamat yang keluar dari mulut Minseok

"tak ada tapi- tapian, aku akan menjadi pembantumu saat di sekolah, perlakukan aku sebagai mana kau memperlakukan pesuruhmu, jika tidak kau dan ibumu akan tamat" Minseok kini mulai mengancam Jongin

"baik, Nona" Jongin kini hanya menurut pada Minseok, karena jika sudah menyangkut ibunya maka dia tak berani melawan, karena Jongin juga tau seberapa besar kekuasaan keluarga orang yang ada di hadapannnya ini, walaupun Jongin yakin Minseok tak pernah berani melakukan apa yang menjadi ancamannya, tapi Jongin yakin Minseok bukan tanpa maksud melakukan semua ini.

Anggap saja ini sebuah tanda terima kasih Jongin kepada Minseok, dan juga rasa permintaan maafnya pada Minseok, karena bukannya Jongin tak tau bagaimana ekspresi Minseok saat Joonmyeon memperlakuakannya sangat baik, dia sangat tau ekspresi terluka yang Minseok tunjukan, namun dia hanya berpura- pura tidak tau. Karena Jongin yakin Minseok adalah orang yang kuat dan juga berhati lembut, bahkan sangat lembut, namun dia menutupinya dengan tatapan dan juga sikap yang dingin. Dan Jongin yakin Minseok melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan, Jongin yakin ada alasan yang disembunyikan Minseok.

.

.

.

Kini jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, dan guru baru saja datang, dan memerintahkan Jongin untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, sama seperti anak baru pada umumnya

"tak usah kami sudah tau siapa dia" Zitao orang pertama yang membuka pembicaraan di kelas

"aku melihatnya keluar dari ruangan khusus itu" bisik orang yang ada dibelakang

"aku medengar hanya orang yang menjadi penyumbang utama yang memiliki kunci ruangan itu" bisik orang lain

"jadi jika kalian sudah mengenalnya maka jam pelajaran kita mulai saja" Guru yang mengajar, mulai memasuki materinya

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai, kini tiba jam istirahat, Minseok melangkah menuju meja Jongin dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan takut- takut dari Jongin

Melihat ekspresi Jongin yang sepertinya ketakutan, akhirnya Minseok mendekati Jongin dan membisikannya sesuatu

Setelah mendengar bisikan Minseok, Jongin langsung bangkit dari dudukya dengan tatapan yang sombong dan memandang Minseok rendah

"hai Jongin, apakah kau mau ke kantin bersama kami?" itu Chanyeol menyapa dengan senyumnya yang menurut Minseok sangat memuakan dan membuat Minseok ingin merobek mulutnya sekalian

Belum Jongin menjawab, kata- katanya langsung terpotong oleh perkataan dingin Luhan

"kau mau bersamanya atau tetap bersama kami?" dengan dingin mengatakannya sambil berjalan keluar yang diikuti oleh Yifan yang setia di belakangnya

"maaf Jongin, lain kali kita makan bersama ya" Chanyeol dengan cengirannya, kini pergi mengikuti langkah Luhan dan juga Yifan

"tak apa aku bisa pergi dengan pembantuku saja" Jongin mengatakannya dengan nada yang datar namun terselip nada kesombongan disana

"pembantu?" Baekhyun memekik keras dan langsung mendekati Jongin "siapa yang kau maksud pembantumu? apakah orang yang ada di sebelahmu ini? Apakah orang yang punya gaya selangit ini?" Baekhyun dengan nada yang sangat menghina menunjuk Minseok tepat di antara kedua matanya

"benar, dia pembantuku, jadi dia akan melayaniku di sini" Jongin dengan senyuman penuh bangganya melangkah keluar dari kelasnya "Minseok kau ikut aku sekarang" perintah Jongin

"baik tuan" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Minseok tak lupa juga seringaian misterius juga keluar dari mulut Minseok

"kerja bagus Jongin" bisik Minseok pada Jongin yang berjalan di depannya

.

.

.

"tetap rahasiakan ini dari siapapun termasuk orang rumah dan juga ibumu, maka kau dan juga ibumu akan tetap aman" Minseok keluar dari mobil diikuti Jongin yang juga keluar dari pintu belakang dan berjalan mengikuti Minseok di depannya

"tapi Nona, aku tetap merasa tak enak padamu" Jongin dengan suara seperti bisikan berbicara dengan nada yang cemas

"ingat, saat disekolah kaulah bosnya, dan jika dirumah, anggap tak pernah terjadi apa- apa, kau hanya teman sekelasku, jadi anggap itu tak pernah terjadi di sekolah kau mengerti?" Minseok membalikan badannya untuk berbicara dengan Jongin

"i..iya" Jongin dengan suara lirih dan bergetar menjawab pertanyaan Minseok

.

.

.

"hai kau pembantu" Baekhyun menyapa Minseok yang baru datang ke dalam kelas

"ada apa?" Minseok menjawab dengan malas

"tolong kau bersihkan sepatuku, tadi ada tak sengaja menginjak sepatuku" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjukan sepetunya yang sedikit kotor

"memang aku siapamu?" tanya Minseok dengan nada yang datar namun dengan tatapan yang menantang

"bukankah kau pembantu Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat- buat

"lalu?" Tanya Minseok lagi

"jika kau pembantu Jongin maka kau juga adalah pembantu kami, kau harus melakukan apa yang kami katakan, apa kau mengerti?" Baekhyun kini memajukan langkahnya untuk menunjuk dada Minseok

"aku memang pembantu Jongin, namun bukan berarti aku juga adalah pembantumu, kau harus ingat, Jongin yang menggajiku, jadi kau tak berhak memerintahku" Minseok menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang ada di dadanya seolah tangan Baekhyun adalah kotoran yang menempel pada dadanya

"dasar kau pembantu tak punya sopan santun, sudah tau kau hanya seorang pembantu, namun gayamu seperti putri raja saja" Baekhyun berkata kesal "Jongin apakah aku boleh memerintah pembantumu ini?" Jongin yang baru masuk ke kelasnya dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun

"apa?" tanya Jongin karena kaget dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun

"begini, karena dia adalah pembantumu, bukankah dia juga menjadi pembantu kami, kitakan berteman, maka bukankah jika teman harus berbagi dengan temannya, jadi jika Minseok ini adalah pembantumu, bukan kah dia juga pembantu kami?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan panjang lebar, dengan nada yang manja yang juga di buat- buat membuat Minseok ingin muntah jika terlalu lama melihatnya dan kalimat terakhir Baekhyun membuat Jongin bingung sekaligus takut untuk menjawab

Jongin tak berani menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun

"Jongin, jawab pertanyaanku, apakah Minseok juga bisa menjadi pembantu kami?" lagi Baekhyun bertanya pada Jongin

Dengan ragu Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun "tentu saja"

"dengar itu pembantu sekarang bersihkan sepatuku" Baekhyun seperti mendapat kemenangan pertamanya melawan Minseok, karena jika itu bertarung dengan kata- kata maka Minseok akan menjadi pemenangnya karena Baekhyun juga yang akan lari karena dia tak mau mengakui kekalahannya

Dan untuk pertama kalianya juga Minseok berlutut untuk seseorang yang bukan orang yang ia hormati, dengan wajah yang masam Minseok mengelap kotoran yang ada di sepatu Baekhyun

"seperti itu, bagus, seharusnya kau tau dimana tempatmu berada" Baekhyun berbicara sambil mengelus- ngelus kepala Misnepok seakan Minseok adalah seekor peliharaan yang penurut pada majikannya

Dan Minseok hanya bisa menunduk sambil terus mengelap kotoran yang ada di sepatu Baekhyun

.

.

.

Saat sampai di rumah, Minseok langsung berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dan tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang ketakutan

"Nona Minseok" Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara pada Minseok yang masih terus berjalan di depannya

Tak ada jawaban dari Minseok

"Nona Minseok, apakah kau marah padaku?" Jongin masih bertanya pada Minseok

Namun Minseok masih setia dengan sikapnya yang tak memperdulikan Jongin

"Nona, apakah kau marah?" Jongin sekali bertanya pada Minseok

"apa kau sudah lupa? Tak usah membahas apapun saat dirumah, anggap tak pernah terjadi apapun disekolah, kau mengerti?" Minseok membalikan badannya dengan tiba- tiba yang membuat Jongin sedikit kaget dan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan dingin

Kini balik Jongin yang diam mendengar jawaban Minseok

"aku adalah pembantumu saat disekolah, namun saat dirumah berperlakulah seperti biasa, bukankah biasanya kita tak pernah saling sapa atau bicara? Maka diamlah dan bersikaplah dengan benar" Minseok masih berkata dingin dan kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam rumah

Dan Jongin masih terdiam dihalaman

.

.

.

"hai, Jongin bagaimana sekolah barumu?" itu Joonmyeon yang juga baru datang

"Hyung" Jongin menjawab dengan sedikit kaget karena tak menyangka ada Joonmyeon yang juga baru pulang "sekolahku baik, dan juga teman- temanku baik padaku" Jongin kini menjawab dengan senyuman

"ku dengar kau juga sekelas dengan anak itu?" Tanya Jonmyeon dengan nada yang mau tak mau

"anak itu? Siapa Hyung?" Jongin bertanya karena benar- benar tak tau

"kau tau anak yang baru masuk kerumah" Joonmyeon sengaja tak mau mengyebutkan namanya

"maksud Hyung Nona Minseok?" Jongin agak sedikit tersenyum karena sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan Joonmyeon

"ya anak itu, apakah dia berperilaku baik padamu?" Joonmyeon bertanya lagi

"dia sangat baik padaku, Hyung" jawab Jongin dengan senyuman canggung, karena tak mungkin Jongin menceritakan yang sesungguhnya pada Joonmyeon pasti dia kan habis ditangan Minseok, bahkan mungkin bukan hanya Jongin yang habis ditangan Minseok, bahkan yang lebih parah adalah Minseok yang akan habis ditangan Joonmyeon, dan Jongin tak mau itu tejadi

"syukurlah kalau bergitu. Rajinlah belajar ya?" Joonmyeon berbicara sambil mengusak rambut Jongin "dan aku masuk dulu ya?"

"baik Hyung" jawab Jongin dengan senyumannya

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan semakin lama Baekhyun semakin berani memperlakukan Minseok dengan semakin rendah, karena pernyataan Jongin tempo hari yang menyatakan Minseok bisa menjadi pembantu untuk semua teman Jongin. Minseok tak marah pada Jongin, karena itu memang hal yang harus dilakukan, walaupun jika Minseok memang berada di posisi Jongin maka Minseok tak akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban Jongin.

"Yaaa! Minseok" Zitao memanggil Minseok dengan nada yang meremehkan dan sedikit berteriak

Minseok tak menjawab hanya memandang Zitao dengan tatapan yang mengancam

Namun tatapan itu sekarang tak berarti apa-a pa, Karena sekarang Baekhyun akan datang dan langsung memerintah Minseok

"hentikan tatapanmu yang mengerikan itu, sekarang bisa kau ikut kami?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku tak mau" jawab Minseok dengan dingin, namun itu memang bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah perintah bagi Minseok, karena Baekhyun akan langsung menarik kerah Minseok agar dia mau ikut dengannya

"hentikan aku bisa berjalan sendiri" saat telah tiba diluar kelas Minseok menghentikan gerakan Baekhyun yang menarik kerahnya

"maka dari itu, kau tak usah melawan kami terus menerus, kaukan pembantu kami, bukan begitu teman- teman?" Tanya Baekhyun pada kedua orang yang ada dibelakangnya

"Baekhyun, bukankah kita memperlakukannya terlalu kasar?" itu Kyungsoo, memang ia jarang bicara, namun ia adalah orang yang baik menurut Minseok, hanya saja dia tak pandai memilih teman, sehingga ia terjebak dengan kedua nenek sihir gila ini

"diam kau Kyungsoo" Zitao mengintrupsi pertanyaan Kyungsoo, karena tak mau Baekhyun marah

Mendengar jawaban Zitao dan tatapan tajam Baekhyun, akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tak berani menjawab lagi.

.

.

.

"hey kau , Minseok" seorang pemuda memanggil Minseok dengan keras

Minseok tak memperdulikan pemuda itu dan hanya berjalan dengan cepat

"aku ingin berbicara padamu, minseok, hey kau Kim Minseok berhenti kau sekarang"

Karena Minseok malah berlari setelah pemuda itu mengejarnya

"ada apa?" Minseok menjawab setelah cukup jauh berlari menuju koridor yang cukup sepi

"kau memiliki rahasia bukan?" orang itu sedikit kelelahan karena mengejar Minseok "sebuah rahasia besar"

Minseok kaget dengan apa yang katakana pemuda di depannya ini dan hanya bisa membulatkan matanya

"kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Bukankah kau lebih aman jika kau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya bukan?" pemuda itu masih bertanya

"apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan? Aku punya rahasia? Apa kau gila?" Minseok menjawab sambil berlalu menjauhi pemuda itu

'Kim Jongdae kau akan mati di tanganku' monolog Minseok dalam hati dan dengan kesal berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu

"terus saja kau sembunyikan itu, aku sudah mengetahui kartu Asmu, aku akan mendapatkanmu sebentar lagi" pemuda itu bergumam sambil berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Minseok

.

.

.

"Nona, ada teman yang ingin menemuimu" itu ibu Jongin mengetuk kamarnya dengan sopan, kemudian pergi begitu saja

'teman? Apa kau punya teman'

Minseok kemudian turun dari kamarnya dan menemui orang yang menuut ibu Jongin adalah temannya

"Xi Luhan?" Minseok kaget denganorang yang di lihatnya sekarang, dia ada dihadapannya di dalam rumahnya memasang wajah mengejek penuh kesombongan yang baru kali ini Minseok lihat, selain wajah datarnya

"selamat sore Nona Minseok" Luhan sengaja menekankan kata Nona sebelum menyebutkan nama Minseok

"darimana kau tau rumahku?" Minseok masih kaget dengan kehadiran Luhan

"ternyata rumahmu besar juga ya Nona, bahkan kau adalah anak dari Donatur nomor satu di sekolah, aku tak tau kau juga adik dari Kim Joonmyeon, kau benar- benar hebat dalam menipu kami" Luhan berkata dengan panjang lebar dan menekankan setiap kaliamat yang ia katakan

"dari mana kau tau?" Minseok sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Luhan dan dia bersumpah akan menghabisi Kim Jongdae, karena berani mengatakan rahasianya pada Luhan

"jangan menyalahkan Jongdae, aku tau sekarang kau ingin menghabisinya dan keluarganya, ini bukan salahnya, dia tak pernah sama sekali mengatakannya padaku" Luhan seperti tau apa yang ada dipikiran Minseok

"lalu dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Minseok dengan nada yang kesal

"dari mana aku mengetahuinya? Apakah aku harus memberikan jawabannya padamu?" Luhan masih tak mau memberikan jawabannya pada Minseok

"kau ikut aku sekarang, tidak baik jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita, Karena tak ada seorang di rumah ini yang tau apa yang aku sembunyikan" Minseok berjalan kembali menuju ke kamarnya yang di ikuti Luhan dari belakang

.

.

.

"kau pasti penasaran dari mana aku mengetahuinya?" Luhan membuka pembicaraan saat ia sudah memasuki kamar Minseok

'"tentu saja" Minseok masih menjawab dengan dingin

"aku mengikutimu, minggu lalu saat pulang sekolah" jawab Luhan dengan seringainya "aku merasa aneh saat kau tiba di depan rumahmu, Jongin keluar lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu untukmu, dan dia berjalan di belakangmu, bukan selama di sekolah dia selalu berjalan di depanmu" Luhan berbicara sambil berjalan mengelilingi kamar Minseok

"aku penasaran, aku bertanya padamu dua hari lalu dikorodor, walau kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, namun ekspresi kagetmu menunjukan kau punya sesuatu yang di sembunyikan" Luhn masih terus berbicara

"dan juga aku pernah tak sengaja mendengar pencakapanmu dengan Jongdae di koridor tempo hari lalu, namun percaya padaku Kim Jongdae sama sekali tak terlibat dengan ini, dia benar- benar menutup mulutnya dengan rapat" Luhan memberikan lagi penjelasan agar Minseok tak menyalahkan Jongdae

"lalu?" Minseok yang mendengar penjelasan panjang Luhan hanya menjawab dengan pertanyaan pendek

"aku penasaran,dengan kenyataan dan rahasia yang kau sembunyikan, maka aku datang ke rumah ini, dan aku bertanya pada penjaga yang ada di luar, aku bilang aku ingin bertemu dengan pembantu yang bernama Kim Minseok, namun penjaga itu hanya tersenyum mendegar aku bicara seperti itu, jadi aku bilang aku bilang bahwa aku ini teman dari Kim Minseok, dan dia akhirnya membiarkanku masuk, dan melihat foto keluargamu di depan, aku tau kau bukan pembantu melainkan anak dari pemilik rumah ini" Luhan berbicara dengan panjang lebar untuk kesekian kalinya, ini adalah kali pertama Minseok mendengar Luhan berbicara dengan panjang lebar, karena biasanya di sekolah dia hanya berbicara seperlunya dengan ekspresi datarnya

"jadi, bisakah kau merahasiakan ini semua dari murid di sekolah?" Tanya Minseok dengan wajah yang datar

"kenapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung "bukankah kau lebih aman dengan identitas aslimu, kau tak akan diperlakukan serendah ini, oleh orang di sekitarmu" Luhan menjawab pertanyaan MInseok

"aku punya alasan, dan aku mohon jaga rahasia ini" Minseok sedikit memohon pada Luhan

"aku tak mau, kau harus diperlakukan pada tempat yang seharusnya" Luhan masih tetap pada pendiriannya

"tapi aku punya alasan untuk semua ini, akan aku ceritakan alasanku, jadi ku mohon jaga rahasiaku" Minseok kini benar- benar memohon pada Luhan

"baiklah, tapi aku punya syarat untukmu" Luhan menjawab "dan kau harus menjalani syarat dariku maka rahasiamu akan aman ditanganku"

"baiklah, aku akan menuruti semua syarat darimu" jawab Minseok pasrah, karena dia sama sekali tak punya pilihan untuk keamanan kehidupannya di sekolah

"kau harus mengijinkan ku untuk…." Luhan mengantungkan kata-katanya

.

.

.

Minseok benar- benar menyesali perjanjiannya dengan Luhan, mungkin hidupnya di sekolah baik- baik saja, Luhan akan memperlakuaknnya seperti biasa,dia kan bersifat dingin pada Minseok, namun jika dia sudah berkunjung ke rumah Minseok, maka dia akan melakukan segalanya dengan sesuka hatinya, dan Minseok sama sekali tak bisa melarangnya,karena dia punya rahasia besar dengan Luhan

"Luhan, bisakan kau meletakkan itu?" Minseok sudah benar- benar kesal dengan Luhan yang tak berhenti tersenyum melihat album fotonya yang sengaja ia bawa dari cina

"ya Xi Luhan, bisakah kau letakkan itu, itu sama sekali tidak lucu" Minseok semakin sebal dengan kelakuan temannya ini- tunggu Luhan bukan temannya

"Kim Minseok, kau itu sangat lucu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Luhan mengatakannnya berkali- kali

"kau sudah gila? Aku sudah bosan dengan kelakuanmu" Minseok dengan malas menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, bagaimana jika orang disekolah tau kelakuan pangeran es mereka ini, pasti semua gadis yang menyukainya di sekolah akan menjauh dan mencari pangeran yang lain, yang tentu lebih keren dari pada orang gila yang ada dihadapannya ini

"kenapa kau selalu menolakku? Kau tak tau berapa orang yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacarku?" Luhan kini malah bergulingan di kasur Minseok

"karena aku sama sekali tak tertarik padamu, jika kau mau kau bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang terus menerus mengejarmu itu" kini Minseok mejawabnya dengan mau tak mau sambil memutar bola matanya malas

"Kim Minseok, jadilah pacarku, jadilah pacarku ku mohon?" Luhan malah semakin menjadi

"bisakah kau hentikan itu? Kau membuatku pusing dan juga membuat kasurku berantakan" Minseok sudah di ambang kesabaran melihat tingkah laku orang yang ada di hadapannya ini

"tunggu" sepertinya Luhan mengingat sesuatu

"ada apa?" tanya Minseok malas

"aku sudah sering main kesini, malah setiap akhir pekan aku main ke rumahmu, namun sekalipun aku ta pernah bertemu dengan ayah maupun kakakmu, kemana mereka?" Tanya Luhan dengan antusias

Minseok tak menjawab, Minseok kini mejadi murung

"ada apa? Apa aku bertanya pertanyaan salah?" Tanya Luhan "dan juga belum menjawab alasanmu menyembunyikan kedudukanmu yang sebenarnya padaku"

"mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku memberi tahumu" Minseok menunduk dan mulai menarik nafas untuk memulai ceritanya

 **TBC**

Author kembali / gak ada yang nungguin/

Maaf karena Author yang ga update- update, karean keyboard laptop aku itu rusak, jadi aku Cuma bisa ngetik dan ga bisa edit, jadi aku Cuma ngetik- ngetik aja, dan belum update- update / alasan doang tuh, padahal aslinya juga males buat ngetik

Mian- mian author minta maaf sekali lagi, makasih juga yang udh nge fav atau juga ngefollow dan juga yang buat udh ngeriview maksih makin banyak buat kalian

Author ga janji bakala update seminggu sekali atau berapa minggu tapi pelan- pelan aja author balakan update, karena author ga suka ngegantungin para reader semua, karen author tau gimana rasanya digantungi / cie malah curhat/

tenang semua FF author bakal lanjut kok, dan ga akan yang gantung, bener2 sampe tamat, jadi sabar denagn Slow Updatenya authr, karena author nulisnya sesuai mood, kdang seminggu bisa dapet sampe dua Chapter tapi kalau lagi males, bisa satu buan ga dapet apa2, dan juga sabar karena author kerja, jadi harus curi2 waktu buat nulis tiap pulang kerja itu juga kalau engga kecapean, jadi buat semua para reader sabar ya


	6. Chapter 6 : Chapter 5

**IT'S TIME TO BE HAPPY**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST : KIM MINSEOK (XIUMIN) (GS) & XI LUHAN**

 **OTHER CAST: KIM JOONMYEON, BYUN BAEKHYUN(GS), HWANG ZITAO(GS), DO KYUNGSOO(GS) dan akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **.**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **GENRE: HURT/COMFORT & FAMILY**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu istirahat tiba, dan semua siswa berbondong- bondong untuk pergi ke kantin termasuk Minseok, namun suara seseorang mengehentikannya

"mau kemana kau?" suara cempreng mulai keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, ya orng yang menghentikan natnya untuk pergi ke kantin

"kau bertanya padaku?" Minseok menaggapinya dengan dingin, karena bagaimanapun sikap Baekhyun, dia tak akan pernah takut pada anak itu

"tentu saja, menang kami bertanya pada siapa lagi?" Zitao ikut maju bersama Baekhyun

"aku mau ke kantin, lalu kau mau apa? Mau ikut denganku? Ikut saja" Minseok menjawab sambil berjalan melalui ketiga orang itu

"kau masih berani melawan kami?, apa mentang- mentang Jongin sekarang tak masuk, kau berani pada kami?" Baekhyun langsung menarik baju Minseok agar Minseok kembali ke tempatnya

"ouuuh, aku sangat takut pada wanita ini" Minseok mundur dan kemudian membuat gerakan seperti ketakutan pada Baekhyun

"kau minta di hajar ya?" Baekhyun yang merasa kesal dengan kelakuan Minseok kemudian mengancungkang tinjunya pada Minseok

Melihat kelakuan rombongan wanita di kelasnya yang selalu ribut dengan alasan yang tidak jelas membuat Luhan sedikit kesal juga

"berhenti" Luhan maju mrnghampiri Minseok dan juga Baekhyun

"kenpa kami harus berhenti" Zitao dengan wajah yang menyebalkan bertanya pada Luhan yang berada ditengah antara geng Baekhyun dan Minseok

"kau tak lelah terus menggangunya?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang datar

"kenapa kami harus lelah?" Baekhyun maju untuk menghadapi Luhan

"jangan banyak bicara sebaiknya kalian berhenti saja, dan sekarang kalian pergi saja" Luhan yang merasa kesal dengan kelakuan geng wanita ini akhirnya mengusir mereka

"kenapa denganmu tiba- tiba jadi membelanya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada yang meremehkan

"apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan tiba- tiba, diantara mereka bertiga memang Kyungsoo adalah orang yang lebih pendiam

"sepertinya begitu" Zitao makin maju mendekat pada Luhan

"pergi, kalian sekarang juga!" Luhan membentak mereka bertiga

"aku tak perlu kau bela, jadi kau juga bisa pergi sekarang" Minseok yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya berbicara dengan nada yang kesal dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan keempat orang itu

"jadi apa yang kalian tunggu?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun dan teman- temannya

Merasa mainan mereka sudah pergi akhirnya Baekhyun dan gengnya pun memilih untuk pergi mengejar Minseok

"apa kau baik- baik saja?" Yifan bertanya setelah Baekhyun pergi

"kenapa kau jadi tiba- tiba perhatian padanya?" Chanyeol kemudian bertanya sambil merangkul Luhan

"sudah biasa jika Baekhyun memperlakukannya seperti itu, kenapa sekarang kau membelanya" Yifan bertanya lagi pada Luhan yang hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar

"sudah kalian diam saja, Jangan banyak bicara" Luhan berbicara dengan dingin dan melangkah keluar dari kelas

"tunggu aku"Chanyeol yang rangkulannya di lepas paksa oleh Luhan pun berlari mengikuti Luhan dan Yifan yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya

' _tak bisakah kau bersikap seperti dirimu jika dirumah? apa harus seperti ini terus, kau tak lelah jika seperti ini terus, mereka juga harus melihatmu yang penuh dengan senyuman kecerian, kau yang sering berteriak padaku, aku juga ingin melihat senyumanmu di sekolah, sampai kapan Minseok?'_

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran kembali berlangsung semua siswa larut dengan pelajaran mereka namun tidak dengan Baekhyun

"kau kenapa?" itu Ziitao bertanya dengan berbisik pada Baekhyun yang sedang melamun di bangkunya

"kau baik- baik sajakan?" Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan sedari tadi juga bertanya dengan khawatir

"kenapa kau selalu melihatnya?" tambah Kyungsoo yang curiga dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang tertuju pada satu hal, namun itu bukan guru yang menerangkan di depan kelas

"tidak, aku tidak melihat padanya, kalian mungkin salah lihat" Baekhyun yang ketahuan terus memperhatikan orang itu membela diri sendiri karena dia tak mau kena salah

"tapi kau melihat kearah itu, artinya kau melihat ke arah Minseok, ada yang salah dengannya?" benar, sedari tadi Baekhyun terus melihat kearah Minseok dengan tatapan yang sedikit sulit diartikan

"apa dia berbiuat salah padamu ?" Zitao bertanya lagi pada Baekhyun

"dia kan selalu menyebalkan, dia selalu salah di mataku" Baekhyun menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya kesal

"jadi bukan itu masalahnya" Kyungsoo menambahkan sambil mengangguk- angguk

"jadi ada apa?" tambah Zitao

"tidak ada apa- apa, sudah perhatikan guru kalian saja" Baekhyun memerintah kedua temannya untuk kembali memperhatikan giuru, karena jika nanti mereka ketahuan mengobrol, maka mereka akan dihukum

"lalu kau?" tanya Zitao lagi karena aneh juga dengan jawaban Baekhyun yang hanya meyuruh mereka berdua untuk memperhatikan guru mereka

"aku juga akan memperhatikannya" Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada gurunya

.

.

.

"jadi apa yang kau mau?" Minseok bertanya pada Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya, ngomong- ngomong, mereka ada di gudang sekolah saat jam pulang sekolah telah lewat beberapa lama

"kau bertanya padaku?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Minseok dengan wajah yang kesal, entah karena apa Baekhyun terus merasa kesal pada Minseok pada hari ini

"memangnyaa da siapa lagi selain kita disini?" Minseo tentu saja menjawab dengan kesal, karena tadi sebelum bel pulang berbunyi Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk adatang ke gudang sekolah, hanya mereka berdua, entah apa yang akan Baekhyun omongkan

"bertanyalah dengan sedikit sopan, kudengar umurmu lebih muda dari pada kami?" Baekhyun menjawab sekaligus bertanya dengan kesal pada Minseok

"lalu aku harus apa jika umurku memang lebih muda?" Minseok menjawab sekaligus bertanya degan kesal juga, karena dia lelah sepulang sekolah, sebenarnya dia ingin segera pulang ke rumah, karena dia ingin istirahat dan juga tidur

"tak bisakah kau sedikit hormat pada kami, tidak maksudku padaku?" Baekhyun yang melihat Minseok bersikap yang menurutnya tidak sopan, pun berbicara sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"kenapa aku harus bersikap sopan padamu? Kau juga tak punya sopan santunkan?" Minseok menjawab dengan telak pada Baekhyun

"beraninya kau!" Baekhyun terdiam sebentar namun kemudian membentak Minseok dan mengangkat tangannya untuk meninju Minseok

"apa? Kau mau memukulku? Silahkan" Minseok yang melihat Baekhyun pun maju untuk memasang pipinya agak lebih mendekat pada Baekhyun

"kau menang anak yang menyebalkan dan tak tau diuntung" merasa yang dilakukannya tidak baik, Baekhyun pun menurunkan tangannya lagi kemudian berbicara sambil mundur sedikit dari Minseeok dan jangan lupakan kerlingan matanya yang menjijikan

"memang aku meminta apa padamu? sehingga kau menyebutku anak yang tak tau diuntung?, aku tak pernah meminta makan atau dibiayai hidupnya olehmu, jadi atas dasar apa kau menyebutku anak yang tak tau diuntung?" Minseok yang mendengar Baekhyun berbicara dengan seeenaknya padanya pun sedikit tersulut emosinya dan mulai maju kemudian menunjuk- nunjuk bahu Baekhyun

"kenapa kau selalu membalas perkataanku, tak bisakah kau diam dan menurut saja jika aku bicara dan memerintahmu!" Baekhyun yang tak mau kalah, membalas perbuatan Minseok dengan ikut maju dan juga mennjuk-nunjuk bahu Minseok

"kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan? Kau tak punya kata untuk membalasku ya?" Minseok mundur beberapa langkah kemudian bicara sambil menunjukan seringainya

"kau memang selalu kalah jika beradu mulut denganku" tambah Minseok lagi yang langsug membuat Baekhyun menjadi bingung akan membalas apa lagi pada Minseok

"kau ini memang anak kecil yang sangat menyebalkan" Baekhyun pun berteriak dengan keras melihat kelakuan Minseok padnya, bukannya harus takut dengannya malah kini ia yang di buat mati kutu dengan perkataan Minseok

"sini pukul saja" melihat Baekhyun yang mengepalkan tangan membuat Minseok kembali maju sambil menunjuk pipinya

"kau pikir aku takut jika memukulmu?" Baekhyun kini mengangkat tinjunya keatas pun maju medekati Minseok

"jika kau tak takut maka sini pukiul saja" Minseok kembali memajukan dirinya agar lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun

"sabar Baekhyun, anak kecil ini memang menyebalkan, jadi kau harus sabar menghadapinya" pada akhirnya Baekhyun malah membalikan badannya dan kemudian mengatur nafasnya sambil nmenggerutu pelan, meski itu masih bisa di dengar oleh Minseok

"Tapi bukankah kau lebih menyebalkan, dan untuk apa kau berbisik sepulang sekolah dan menyuruhku menemuimu, apa kau ingin kita saling memukul?" melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menenangkan emosinya Minseok mencoba terus memancing emosi Baekhyun

"dan aku kaget kau tak membawa dua pengikutmu itu" tambah Minseok di akhir kalimatnya

"mereka bukan pengikutku, mereka temanku, kau tak tau konsep berteman ya? Aku rasa karena kau tak pernah punya teman" Baekhyun yang seolah mendapatkan inspirasi dari perkatann Minseok pun membalikan badannya lagi dan mulai berbicara pada Minseo k dengan wajah yang menyebalkan

"apa kau bilang?" akhirnya Minseok terpancing emosinya kembali membalas perkataan Bakehyun

"jadi sekarang balik kau yang takut memukulku?"melihat tangan Minseok yang kini balik mengepal Baekhyun mengikuti kelakukan Minseok dengan memajukan dirinya sambil menunjuk pipinya bermaksud agar Minseok memukulnya

"aku tak takut untuk memukulmu, tapi aku masih ingat tatakrama, jadi aku tak akan memukulmu duluan" Minseok mengambil nafas sebentar kemudian mnejawab Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang tenang

"apa maksudmu tak akan memukulku duluan?" malah kini balik Baaekhyun yang tersulut emosi

"jadi aku tak akan diam saja jika kau memukulku, aku juga akn membalasnya, setidaknya aku membalasnya bukan memulainya" Minseok kini menyeringai pada Baekhyun

"apa kau bilang"

Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka dahulu, karena mereka jika sudah saling berargumen maka tak akanp ernah ada akhirnya, karena mereka berdua sama- sama keras kepala dan juga tak ada yang mau mengalah. Jadi biarkan mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka

.

.

.

"kau dari mana saja?" Luhan langsung bangkit dari duduknya melihat Minseok yang masuk dari pintu kamarnya

"hey, aku disini" merasa tak diperhatikan Luhan berjalan mendekati Minseok

"kau tak mau menjawabku?" Luhan kembali bertanya pada Minseok yang kini sedang membuka sepatunya

"hey kenapa dengan pipimu?" melihat ada lebam keunguan di pipi Minseok membuat Luhan penasaran

Minseok masih tak menjawab atau pun menanggapi Luhan berjalan untuk berganti baju

"apa kau bertengkar?" sebelum Minseok bangkit Luhan menahan tangan Minseok

"bisakah kau diam?" merasa dirinya diganggu oleh Luhan akhirnya Minseok menjawab Luhan dengan dingin dan juga dengan tatapan yang seakan- akan membunuh Luhan

"tapi pipimu lebam seperti itu" Luhan berusaha menyentuh pipi Minseok

"lalu aku harus bagaimana jika pipiku lebam, kau diam dan pulang saja sana" masih merasa keberadaan Luhan menggunya akhirnya Minseok mengusir Luhan agar keluar dari kamarnya

"kau habis berkelahi dengan Baekhyun ya?" Luhan kembali bertaya dengan khawatir pada Minseok meski Minseok sudah mengusirnya

"kenapa kau sangat ingin tau?" Minseok berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan yang masih memegang tanganya "dan berhenti bersikap sok perhatian jika di sekolah, aku tak mau ada orang yang curiga dengan identitas asliku" Minseok kini berubah menatap Luhan dengan marah, dan mengingatkan Luhan dengan kejadian tadi di sekolah, diamana Luhan berusaha membelanya dari Baekhyun

"aku hanya tak ingin kau selalu di ganggu oleh Baekhyun" Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan yang teduh, berusaha agar Minseok mengerti apa maksudnya

"biarkan aku digangu, toh, aku tak diam sajakan jika dia mengangguku" Minseok kembali menjawab dengan marah pada Luhan

"tapi" Luhan masih tak mau berhenti bicara

"diam dan pergi sekarang juga" Minseok yang lelah dan juga merasakan sakit di pipinya pun merasa bertambah kesal, kemudian mengusir Luhan sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya bermaksud agar Luhan mau keluar dari kamarnya

"Minseok" Luhan tak mengubris perintah Minseok untuk keluar, dia kemudian memanggil nama Minseok dengan sedikit manja

"apa?" mendengar Luhan yang memanggil namanya dengan nada yang menjijikan, Minseok menjawab dengan mata yang melotot

"tak bisakah aku main disini?" Luhan kembali memegang tangan Minseok

"pergi sekarang, pulanglah kerumahmu" Minseok tak terima dengan permintaan Luhan pun, malah membentak Luhan dan mengusirnya

"tapi pipimu tak apa kan?" Luhan yang masih belum mennyerah, kini berusaha memegang pipi Minseok yang lebam

"kau pikir?" Minseok menampik tangan Luhan yang hendak memegang pipi lebamnya "pulanglah aku ingin istirahat" kini Minseok yang sudah terlanjur kesal pada Luhan malah berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit memohon, hanya sedikit

"aku tak akan pulang sebelum kau menjelaskan dari mana saja kau, kau tau aku mengunggumu selama berjam- jam disini" memang benar, tadi sepulang sekolah Luhan langsung kerumah Minseok berharap agar Minseok ada dirumahnya dan mereka akan main bersama, namun setelah lama menunggu malah Minseok datang dengan wajah yang lebam seperti sekarang

"apa aku memintamu untuk menungguku? dan ini tak ada urusanya denganmu, jadi pulanglah" Minseok menjawab perkataan Luhan dengan malas, ya karena dia sudah benar- benar lelah, dan kembali menyuruh Luhan agar mau pulang, atau setidaknya mau keluar dari kamarnya

"aku tak marah menunggumu lama, tapi kenap adengan pipimu?" kembali Luhan memberikan sejuta alasan agar dia bisa di kamar Minseok

"kenapa kau sangat peduli dengan pipiku? aku hanya perlu mengompresnya dan nanti juga akan menghilang" Minseok pun bertanya dengan dingin pada Luhan

"tapi itu tak akan hilang dalam sebentar" Luhan kembali mengkhawatirkan pipi Minseok kemudian mendekat supaya dia bisa lebih dekat melihat separah apa lebam di pipi Minseok

"kenapa jadi kau yang rebut? aku yang punya luka saja biasa saja"melihat Luhan yang semakin mendekat, membuat Minseok langsung mendorong kepala Luhan agar menjauh dari wajahnya an juga mengambil beberapa langkah mundudr agar jaraknya dan jarak Luhan tak terlalu dekat

"aku khawatir padamu!" Luhan yang mendapaat perlakuan seperti itu dari Minseok akhirnya menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit naik

"apa?"minseok bingung dengan Luhan yang kini malah balik membentaknya

"kau tak pulang dalam waktu yang lama, aku menunggumu dengan sabar dan kau pulang dengan kedaan seperti ini" namun tak lama Luhan menunrunkan nada bicaranya lagi

"jadi katakan alasannya?!" namun setelahnya Luhan kembali bertanya namun dengan nada yang memerintah pada Minseok

"bukan urusanmu" merasa dia tak harus menjawab pertanyaan Luhan Minseok hanya menjawab sekenanya

"baik jika kau tak akan menjawab" Luhan pada akhirnya menyerah dengan kelakuan Minseok dan memilih untuk pulang "aku pulang"

"baguslah" Minseok pun bernafas lega, karena setidaknya dia bisa beristirahat sekarang

"tapi jangan harap aku akan peduli lagi denganmu, aku berusaha peduli padamu, karena aku sadar dengan keadaanmu"sebelum membuka pintu kamar Minseok Luhan berbicara dengan nada yang dingin seperti saat dia berada disekolah

"kau kesepian tapi berpura- pura baik- baik saja, kau juga sebenarnya bukan orang yang keras kepala seperti ini, tapi kau bersembunyi dibalik topengmu" lagi Luhan menambahkan perkatannnya

"terus bersikap seperti ini pada semua orang, maka tak ada orang yang mau disampingmu" Luhan membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Minseok

"aku berhenti" sebelum menutup pintu dan pergi Luhan mengatakan kata- katanya dengan dingin

"terserah padamu" Minseok yang mendengar perkataan Luhan pun kemudian pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya

' _aku hanya berusaha peduli padamu, karena kau selalu bersembunyi dibalik topeng sok kuatmu, namun kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Jika lelah kau bisa beristirahat, jangan memaksakan dirimu, jika kau ingin menangsi kau bisa menangis, jangan selalu bersembunyi, kau tak sekuat yang kau kira, apa kau tak lelah?'_

.

.

.

Benar apa kata Luhan, jika lelah seharusnya seseorang beristirahat, bukan memaksakan keadaannya jika ingin menagis maka harus menangis, sehingga semua rasa lelah dan juga sesaknya bisa selesai saat itu juga, bukan terbendung menjadi lautan besar yang suatu saat akan mencelakai kita sendirir

"maaf" setelah Luhan pergi dan Minseok masuk kekamar mandi, sebenarnya Minseok tak langsung berganti baju,

"aku yang salah" dia menangis dengan tersedu- sedu seakan dunianya meninggalkannya

"sejak awal aku yang salah" memang sejak awal dunianya sudah meninggalkannya, dunia tak pernah sedikitpun berpihak padanya, dunia hanya berani menertawakan kelamahannya, bukan membantunya

"maafkan aku" kembali dengan tangisan yang tersedu- sedu Minseok terus bergumam

"jangan pergi" Minseok memohon entah pada apa supaya tak pergi, karena sekarang semuanya pergi, termasuk Luhan, dia berpura-pura baik- baik saja namun pada kenyataannya dia tak pernah baik- baik saja

"ku mohon" di akhir kalimatnya Minseok berhenti menangis dan langsung menampilkan wajah dan ekspresi datarnya

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai hai semuanya, maaf nungguin lama, maaf sekali lagi karena author yang ga update- update, author sadar author yang slah karena telat mulu updatenya

Dan maaf banget yang minta id line aku, aku ga bisa kasih, bukan karena aku pelit atau apa, karena ya line kau pake nama asli aku, dan selama aku nulls, aku ga pernah pake nama asli aku, bukannya sok misterius atau apa, karena di real life aku ga ada satu orang pun yang tau kalau aku nulis fanfic kaya gini, termasuk semua keluarga aku. karena aku tuh pingin ya untuk saat ini, orang kenal aku sebagai ya username aku aja, jadi maaf ya sekali lagi buat yang minta id line, aku ga bisa ngasih buat sekarang

Maksih buat semuanya yang sabar banget buat m=nungguin aku update semua reviewnya membantu banget buat numbuhin semnagt aku buat nulis, jadi makasih buat semua yang udh review, fav dan juga follow ya, dan maaf buat typo yang bertebaran

Makasih sekali lagi

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7 : chapter 6

**IT'S TIME TO BE HAPPY**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST : KIM MINSEOK (XIUMIN) (GS) & XI LUHAN**

 **OTHER CAST: KIM JOONMYEON, BYUN BAEKHYUN(GS), HWANG ZITAO(GS), DO KYUNGSOO(GS) dan akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **.**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **GENRE: HURT/COMFORT & FAMILY**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok melakukan segalanya dengan baik, menyembunyikan semuanya dengan sempurna. Minseok berada dikelasnya, dia membaca buku bacaannya, ya karena guru yang mengajar mereka sedang tidak bisa masuk karena sakit

Minseok berusaha fokus dengan bukunya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dua orang yang seakan mau membunuhnya. Orang itu Baekhyun tentu saja dia menatap dengan tatapan membunuh seperti biasa, mungkin karena pipinya sama seperti Minseok, lebam dan jangan lupa bibirnya yang sedikit sobek karena mungkin Minseok menamparnya terlalu keras

Dan satu lagi Luhan, sudah dua hari ini Luhan terus memadanginya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk, namun bukan Minseok namanya jika merasa rishi dengan tatapannya, Minseok hanya diam seolah tak menyadari bahwa Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci .

.

.

.

Minseok kini ada di kamarnya, rasanya seperti ada yang kurang, karena biasanya Luhan yang berisik selalu menemaninya saat pulang sekolah, dan Luhan benar dengan perkataannya dia tak datang lagi ke rumah Minseok dan tak berhenti menatap Minseok dengan tatapan menusuknya

"bosannya" Minseok berguling- guling karena kebosanan

"andai luhan ada disini" Minseok mengingat Luhan

"tidak, aku sudah mengusirnya waktu itu, aku tak boleh mengingatnya lagi" Minseok pun duduk dan berhenti dari acara mari bergulingnya, dan menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya sendiri

"dan apa dengan tatapannya itu, ingin membuatku takut? Aku tak akan pernah takut" Minseok terus bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri

"jadi berhenti" Minseok menepuk pipinya perlahan

"Lupakan Luhan" Perintah Minseok dengan senyuman manisnya

Namun setelahnya air mata malah mengalir deras dari kedua matanya

.

.

.

 _ **#flashback on**_

"aku sudah sering main kesini,malah setiap akhir pekan aku main ke rumahmu, namun sekalipun aku tak pernah bertemu dengan ayah maupun kakakmu, kemana mereka?" Tanya Luhan dengan antusias

Minseok tak menjawab, Minseok seketika menjadi murung

"ada apa? Apa aku bertanya pertanyaan salah?" Tanya Luhan "dan juga kau belum menjawab alasanmu menyembunyikan kedudukanmu yang sebenarnya padaku"

"mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku memberi tahumu" Minseok menunduk dan mulai menarik nafas untuk memulai ceritanya

" apakah kau sadar bahwa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Minseok serius pada Luhan

" sepertinya aku tak asing dengan suaramu" Luhan sepertinya berusaha keras untuk berpikir

" apa kau ingat saat kau kemakam tahun lalu" Minseok berusaha mengingatkan Luhan

" aku memang sering ke makam untuk mengunjungi nenekku" jawab Luhan dengan yakin sambil mengangguk- anggukan kepalanya

" tahun lalu, aku ingat aku ditabrak oleh seorang dan aku ingat suara gadis itu sama dengan suaramu" sekarang Luhan mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lebar karena berhasil mengingat dengan tepat

" benar itu adalah aku" jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum sendu

" lalu kau datang kesana untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan polosnya

" saat itu aku mengunjungi ibuku untuk pertama kalinya" kini Minseok menunjukan ekspresi sedihnya " jadi maaf jika dulu bahasa koreaku masih kacau, karena aku belum lama ada di korea waktu itu"

" tak apa aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu, dan ibumu sudah meninggal, kenapa?" kini Luhan bertanya dengan penasaran pada Minseok

" cukup dengarkan, jangan bertanya apapun selagi aku bercerita dan kau janji jika kau tak akan memberitahukan ini pada siapapun" Minseok yang sedari tadi menunjukan wajah sedihnya kini memasang wajah seriusnya

Dan Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan acungan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sebagai bukti bahwa dia berjanji

" sejak awal aku tak pernah diinginkan, keberadaanku adalah ketidaksengajaan, aku hanya anak yang hadirnya tak pernah diinginkan" Minseok berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya

Dan sesuai janji Luhan hanya mendengarkan walaupun sebenarnya Luhan gatal ingin bertanya

" pada saat yang sulit aku ada, saat ibuku dalam keadaan dimana dia tak boleh untuk hamil, aku ada, semua dokter yang merawatnya menyarankan agar dia menggugurkan kandungannya, namun dia menolak saran dokter, hanya karena dia tak ingin membunuh anak yang sebenarnya akan membunuhnya nanti" air mata Minseok mulai mengalir dari matanya

" sebenarnya dia sudah lama menginginkan anak, namun karena penyakitnya dia tak akan bisa mendapatkannya, karena jika dia hamil maka nyawanya akan terancam, namun suatu hari secara tak sengaja aku ada dalam kandungannya" air mata semakin deras dari mata Minseok

" entah itu sebuah keajaiban atau sebuah kutukan, akhirnya dengan semua usahanya dia berhasil mempertahankan aku dalam kandungannya, saat hamil, dia sama sekali tak bisa menjalani pengobatannya karena jika dia terus melakukan pengobatannya maka nyawaku yang akan jadi taruhannya, semakin besar aku dalam kandungannya, maka semakin ibuku sakit, namun di saat seperti itu dia tetap mempertahankan aku, hingga saat aku lahir dia kehilangan nyawanya" Minseok menangis tersedu- sedu sambil terus bercerita

" aku bahkan tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya gendongan dan juga pelukannya, dan kini aku harus menanggung kebencian semua orang atas kelahiranku"

Luhan tak memberi tanggapan apapun atas apa yang baru saja diceritakan Minseok, dia hanya meraih Minseok dalam pelukannya membiarkan Minseok menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukannya

.

.

.

Hari ini Minseok pulang dengan cepat, karena Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengganggunya, dan jangan Tanya Luhan setelah kejadian itu dia sama sekali mau melihat Minseok dengan tatapan yang sama seperti dulu. Namun ada yang aneh, televisi yang ada ruang tengah menyala, Minseok tahu jika televisi disana menyala maka Joonmyeon ada disana. Sebenarnya Minseok merasa senang, tapi mengingat terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Joonmyeon membuatnya urung untuk berlari dengan cepat untuk melihat kakaknya itu

" Yixing ini Jongin" saat Minseok melangkah kakinya perlahan dia tak sengaja mendengar obrolan orang yang ada di hadapannya, berharap supaya dirinya bisa langsung menghilang dan tak pernah mendengar percakapan mereka

" ada apa tuan" Jongin berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon

" kenalkan dia adalah Dongsaeng kesayanganku" Joonmyeon dengan bangga memperkenalkan Jongin

" bukankah adikmu adalah perempuan?" Yixing bertanya pada Joonmyeon

" bisakah kita tak membahas dia? Jangan mengenalnya" perintah Joonmyeon yang membuat wajah Yixing dan Jongin menjadi sedih

Minseok masih disana, dia hanya terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon, sedih itu jelas namun dia tak mau menangis disini, dia berusaha kuat dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedepan

" oh" Yixing terlihat kaget melihat Minseok datang " bukankah itu adikmu?" Tanya Yixing sambil berjalan mendekati Minseok

" berhenti" Joonmyeon memerintah dengan sedikit membentak " jangan dekati dia" lagi Joomyeon bicara dengan marah

" kenapa? Diakan adikmu?" Tanya Yixing sambil berbalik menatap Joonmyeon bingung

" jika aku bilang jangan maka jangan lakukan, kau akan dalam bahaya jika kau ada di dekatnya, maka jauhi dia, dan jangan coba untuk sekalipun bicara dengannya dibelakangku" setelah Joonmyeon bicara seperti itu Yixing yang tadi sudah melangkah untuk mendekati Minseok pun kembali ke samping Joonmyeon

" dan kau untuk apa kau masih disini kau bisa pergi ke kamarmu sekarang" Joonmyeon menunjuk Minseok

Setelah mendapat perintah itu Minseok segera berlari ke arah kamarnya

" Hyung aku pergi dulu" Jongin pun mengejar Minseok walaupun Jongin tau bahwa ia tak akan bisa menghentikan Minseok

' semua hasilnya akan tetap sama, aku dimatanya tetap monster yang sudah membunuh ibunya, dia tak akan sekalipun menyayangiku bahkan menganggap aku ada, apa aku yang minta untuk di kandung dan juga dilahirkan? Kenapa semua menjadi salahku bahkan saat aku masih tak mengerti apa- apa' Minseok bermonolog sambil terus berlari mengabaikan Jongin yang juga berlari untuk mengejarnya

.

.

.

" apa kau tak terlalu kasar padanya?" setelah kepergian Minseok dan juga Jongin Yixing bertanya pada Joonmyeon

" apa maksudmu?" Joonmyeon malah balik bertanya pada Yixing

" biar bagaimana pun dia adalah adikmu, apakah kau tak terlalu kasar memperlakukannya? mungkin kau akan melukainya suatu saat nanti, dia juga perempuan seperti aku, jika kakakku memperlakukan aku seperti itu aku akan sangat terluka, aku tak berani membayangkan perasaannya saat kau perlakukannya seperti itu" Yixing bicara dengan panjang lebar berharap Joonmyeon akan sedikit membuka hatinya untuk adiknya itu

" kau bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan duniamu saat kau belum siap, dia juga harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan" Joonmyeon mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sedih dan dengan pandangan kosong yang entah menatap kemana

.

.

.

Semakin lama Luhan juga semakin dingin pada Minseok, dia tak pernah melerai lagi jika Baekhyun mengganggu Minseok, bahkan jika terkadang Chanyeol ikut mengganggu Minseok maka Luhan akan membiarkannya

" apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan Luhan yang anehpun bertanya

" kau sejak tadi terus memandangnya" Yifan pun ikut bicara

" atau kau mungkin menyukainya?" Chanyeol menambahkan dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Luhan

" kalian berdua bisa diam atau tidak? Kenapa selalu menggangguku?" Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kedua temannya yang memandang kepergiannya dengan bingung

" apakah kita salah bicara?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Yifan

" kurasa dia sedang ensitive, lebih baik kita biarkan saja dia sendiri" Yifan menjawab dengan bijak pertanyaan Chanyeol

" apa aku salah jika aku bertanya kenapa dia tak berhenti memandangi Minseok?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan wajah yang kesal

Dan Yifan tak menjawab untuk kali ini, dia hanya meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya pertanda agar Chanyeol sebaiknya diam

.

.

.

" hey anak tak tau diuntung" itu Baekhyun memanggil Minseok dengan seenaknya

Minseok tak merespon apapun dan terus berjalan

" hey kau, apakah kau tak punya telinga" Baekhyun yang merasa diabaikan Minseok pun kembali berteriak sambil berusaha mengejar Minseok

" apa?" dengan tiba- tiba Minseok membalikan badannya yang membuat Baekhyun berteriak kaget

" kau mengagetkanku saja" Baekhyun Nampak sebal dengan Minseok dan membuat gerakan seakan akan memukul Minseok

" ada apa? kenapa kau selalu berisik? tak bisakah kau tenang sebentar saja?" Minseok kemudian memegang telinganya seakan terganggu dengan suara Baekhyun

" sudah karena aku sedang sangat baik sekarang, jadi aku hanya akan memintamu untuk menemuiku sepulang sekolah ditempat biasa, bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman mengembang dari bibirnya

" ada apa lagi? Kenapa kau selalu mengajakku bertemu di tempat seperti itu?" kini Minseok yang menjadi kesal dengan ajakan Baekhyun

" sudah kau jangan banyak bicara, dan kau jangan lupa datang ya?" setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun pun melangkah pergi

" kalau aku tak mau bagaimana?" langkah Baekhyun terhenti atas instrupsi Minseok

" pokoknya kau harus datang, jika tidak maka lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu nanti" ancam Baekhyun pada Minseok

" tapi aku tak punya niat untuk datang" lagi Minseok menjawab

" lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan jangan banyak bicara dan juga membantah ingat posisimu bocah" setelah bicara seperti itu Baekhyun benar- benar pergi

' ya benar kau harus ingat dimana posisimu'

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gmana?

Pendekya? Dan pasti kelamaan updatenya, author tau kalau aku itu lama banget updatenya, udah lebih dari setengah tahun, aku tau kok

Maaf buat yang udah nungguin lama, awalnya aku gak akan terusin semua cerita yang aku tulis, tapi karena baca semua review kalian yang minta aku buat lanjutin dan sering nanya kapan cerita ini update lagi, akhirnya aku terusin karena ternyata kalian adalah semangat buat aku. Setiap review yang kalian kasih kaya semangat buat aku.

Aku gak akan jadi berhenti nulis, tapi aku minta kalian sabar, karena sekarang kesibukan aku nambah jadi dua kali lipat, karena aku sekarang kuliah dan masih harus tetep kerja siangnya.

Typo? Maafkan author

MAKASIH BUAT SEMANGATNYA

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
